Saving Grace
by TheButterflyLives
Summary: This is a Jasper/Bella/Peter pairing. No vamps, but not human. Running for her life, Bella tries to escape her past but what happens when her past won't stay behind her?
1. Chapter 1

Something new and not what I usally go with, but figured I would give it shot. I do not own twilight. This is a bella/jasper/peter pairing, and will contain dark themes. I always love to hear what you want to see!

* * *

My bare feet slapped against the rough alleyway. I could feel glass and rocks cut the bottom of my feet. My legs burned with the strain of usage. My breaths came in heavy pants, burning with every inhale. With a pounding heart, I dared to look behind me and saw the man slow to a walk. I knew he had me cornered, as it was my fault I ran into the dark alley hoping to find safety as no one was out and about at this time of night.

The man's shadow from the street light was casted long. Glad I couldn't see the glint that was sure to be on his lusty face, I whipped back around and nearly ran smack into a solid wall. The wall was a man, about 6 inches taller than myself. He caught me around my middle, causing me to skid in a circle so I didn't hurt myself. He quickly pulled me backwards with a silencing hand over my mouth.

My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest as I walked backwards, my back to his chest, into an air conditioned room. The one chasing me whistled a tune, non-the-wiser about what was going on. Were the two men both from the same compound? Was my fighting for nothing?

I began to panic as a door was shut quietly in front of me and a low light somewhere turned on. I closed my eyes hoping my end would be painless.

I felt the man lead me away from the door before lightly shoving me forward, as he turned us around. "If I take my hand off, no screaming. Understood?" he asked roughly in a low whisper.

I nodded the best I could. My breaths still came in heavy pants. His hand moved slowly, waiting for me to scream. Al I did, what my body would allow me to do, was fall gracefully to my knees as his arm around my waist slowly loosed his hold on me. Once I was on my knees on the cold dirty white tiles, I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

I'm sure I looked a site to see. An underweight girl, dirty from head to toe, with barely any clothing on gasping for air. My entire body hurt, and not just from the few minutes I had ran.

"Deep breathes in," the man spoke from beside me, causing me to jump as I had forgotten about him in my panic. "Breathe in. . . . breath out."

It continued for a few minutes, maybe hours, before I was able to catch my breath. Never once did the man touch me again. My body felt weak, an effect from the panic attack, but I stayed as still as possible in my kneeling position.

A bottle of water was sat before my down casted eyes a long with a simple command of 'drink'.

The water was cold and felt nice against my parched throat. When had I last had anything to drink? Let alone eat? I only drank half of the bottle before setting it back gently as not to spill it. While doing so, I notice my body shaking.

"Let's get you cleaned up, suga'," mumbled the man as he helped me to stand. Good thing he was there supporting me weight, or I'd have fallen back down. I was used to my body being weak, but not this week. There had been a few instances where I was too weak to walk, though.

I shuffled along as he guided me towards the small bathroom where the bathtub was already filled with steamy water. The man gently took off the flimsy gray gown I had on. He hissed through his teeth as he saw all the bruises, old and new, that I was covered in. I was used to them, but always avoided looking at myself at all times if possibly.

Instead of helping me into the water, he picked me up and sat me down gently. The water was perfect and soothing to my sore body.

"When was the last the time you had a bath, girl?" he asked calmly. I had yet to look at him. All my years of training wouldn't allow me to. Always keep your head down unless told otherwise.

"A bath?" When had I ever had a bath? Being dunk in a cold pool of filthy water wasn't my idea of a bath. "Maybe a month?" I whispered shrugged. It wasn't often I was allowed to be cleaned.

"No wonder," he said, almost like he was disappointed. "There's soap, shampoo, other girly products, you can use to get all cleaned up. Use whatever you'd like. I'll be back in a bit with some clean clothes for you." He said, standing up. "If you need anything, just yell," with that, he let the bathroom, closing the door most of the way, but leaving a crack so he would most likely be able to hear me. I wouldn't call for help even if I needed it.

Not knowing how long I was allowed to have to get cleaned, I grabbed the body was and leathered up the sponge. I scrubbed my entire body to where my skin was a bright pink. The waster was a murky brown color by the time I was clean from head to toe. I attempted to run my hands through the tangled mess, but gave up after a short few minutes. Not knowing when the man would return, I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms loosely around them.

I am not sure how long I sat there, just waiting, I was used to having to wait, sometimes hours to be told what to do next, and I'd have to sit or stay in the same position the entire time.

What would happen to me now? Did I run for nothing? I did I maybe run into the arms of a savior latterly?

A soft knock brought me out of the thoughts. The man was back. I didn't acknowledge him, as I was rained to do.

"Here's some clothes for you. I'm not sure if they will fit, but it's all the small store had, I was told," he spoke while he walked into the room and set a small pile of clothes on the counter that was a few feet from the bath tub. "Do you think you can get dressed on your own?"

Probably not, but I nodded anyway. I would manage, like I always have had to do. I was hungry, tired, and sore, although that was the norm for me.

I slowly lifted myself out of the dirty water, pulling the plug, once the man was gone for the room. Stepping out, my legs felt like jello, but I ignored it as I ignored it and grabbed the rusty colored towel from the towel rack above the toilet soaking as much water from my hair as possibly, I tried to hurry before my body would eventually give out.

I hastily tossed the clothes on the man got me. A pair of black yoga pants that ended up fitting perfect and some simple underwear and bra. The gray tank top ended up being too big across my chest. There was also a button up long sleeve shirt that smelt clean with a hint of woods.

If felt nice to be clean and out of the filthy scratchy gowns I'd always have to wear. The gowns all of us were expected to wear were never washed often and smelt horrible but one could never expect it smell anything remotely good at the compound.

Knowing my hair was a lost cause, since I saw no brush anywhere, I slowly opened the door after hanging the towel back up. Taking a few steps out onto the carpeted floor, I tried to keep my head down as not to draw attention to myself. But I couldn't help but look around. The carpet was a dark brown and had stains in places. The furniture, what little there was, was scattered about randomly. A worn black leather loveseat was pushed back against the farthest wall from the bathroom and next to what looked like a door the man had dragged me into whatever this pale was a small tube TV was sat upon a chair in the corner a few feet from the sofa. Towards the kitchen area, which was small, stood the man with his back to me. The cupboards looked as if the doors would fall off the hinges with little force. A small two seated table sat against the wall closet to me next to the bathroom.

The man wore a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans and appeared to not know I was done getting dressed. That, in the compound, could be a good thing or bad thing. This wasn't the compound though, so I wasn't sure what was expected of me.

"Oh," the man gasped as he turned around and saw me standing there wide eyes before dropping my eyes to the floor. "I was just a bout to come check on you." After a short pause he continued, "You must be hungry. Come have a seat."

I slowly shuffled my feet along the few steps to the little brown table to my left. The man sat at a small plate down to the chair I was closest to. The plate contained half a slice of bread folded into a sandwich with what smelt like peanut butter. There was also a couple slices of an apple. My mouth began to water just thinking about eating the food.

Not knowing if this was some sort of test, I sat gingerly on the edge of the chair with my hands folded in my lap. I tried to look at anything but the food. "Eat girl," spoke the man from near the sink where he stood eating his own food

I gently and shakily picked up the apple slice and took a little bite. It was fresh and juicy. After that first bite, I tried to eat slow, but couldn't stop myself from eating everything within in a few short minutes. I swallowed the last bite of the sandwich right as a bottle of water, the same as I was had earlier, was placed in front of me as the plate was taken away.

"Sorry I didn't have more food to give ya. I was planning to leave tonight, but had a feeling I needed to stay around for a few more hours," the man explained. "I had someone run to the store for me to pick up those clothes for you this afternoon when my 'feeler' started acting up," he continued.

What did he mean by 'feeler'? And did I even want to know?

"Name's Peter Whitlock, by the way. Sorry for not inducing you before," he stated. "Now, we are going for a road trip. And I am hoping that guy isn't out there trying to find ya. He's bad news."

Did this Peter guy loose him mind at one point in time? I know I'm not like normal people, and my mark alone can tell me that, but he jabbers on about non sense. He seemed like a decent guy, but there was no way I was trusting him.

"Now, road trip time, girl. We are gonna meet up with my friend of sorts. He should have been here, but he ignored my 'feelers' and does his own thing. You will be important to him and myself," he spoke as he checked a few empty spots for who knows what. "Of course, you don't have to come with me. You can stay and go back to the life you have."

There was no way I could go back to the life I had in the compound. I would pray for death to take me before ever returning to Master. I'd rather risk my life once more this night than return to that hell.

I didn't notice I was shaking my head and near panicking until Peter kneeled in front of me where I still sat. "Hey, suga," he spoke softly while putting a palm against my right cheek. Once he had my attention, at least what I was capable of at the moment, he continued to talk quietly. "What has you so panicked? Is it me? Or what you are running away from?"

My near panic stopped me from talking; from answering this man. I was scare of what would become of me if I went with him. Would I be his slave like I have been trained to be? But I was more terrified of what would become of my life if I went back from where I escaped from. I knew I would be punished severely for my disobedience against Master.

"You don't have much choice now," he mumbled as the fire alarm rang out somewhere above us. He gently lifted me by my right elbow and dragged me out a door near the fridge in the kitchen. I didn't notice it before, but I also wasn't looking for it.

"Now, you need to keep up. That fire was started by someone wanting us out. But I have the advantage of having a hidden exit," Peter yelled as the building began to fill with smoke as we walked out towards a dark and deserted parking lot. He carried a duffle bag in the other hand that was not holding on to me.

Glancing back the way we came from the building, I could see flames flickering out of some of the broken windows. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Once thought ran through my mind was 'did Master start the fire to get me out, or to try to kill me?' I knew without a doubt he was behind the fire.

"Hurry, girl. We need to be out of sight before the fire truck gets here," he spoke horridly, drawing my attention back to where we were headed.

I tried to hurry my steps to match his, but it was useless with how tired my body was. I ended up tripping over my own two feet a few times, each time Peter would pull me back up before I would hit the ground.

Once we reached the truck, that I assumed belonged to Peter, he threw his duffle into the back and lifted me as easy as a feather into the cab. I scooted over towards the passenger side and put the seat belt on. He turned the truck on and sped from the parking spot right as the building a little ways down the block gave off an explosion somewhere within. The blast shook the truck as he drove off, going just a little faster than the speed limit should have been.

Peter fiddled with the radio as we left the outskirts of the city. I kept my fidgeting hands in my lap, playing with the ends of the black and blue flannel shirt. I watched out of the windows as the lights flickered past us. There didn't seem to be very many people out and about. I had to guess that it was about three or so in the morning. Since my last 'job' was at midnight. It almost seemed like it was so long ago with everything that had happened in such a short time since then.

A tune of a cell phone began to sound as we drove farther away from the city limits out towards the country. Peter answered with a 'ello' while turning the radio.

"I'm headed your way to the homestead," Peter replied. "And I'm bringin' a guest. . . . Well I really 'aven't gotten a name. She hasn't exactly spoken, or made any sort of noise . . . A few hours . . . I will explain when we get there. You will see what I can't explain . . . . Okay . . . See you in about three hours or so."

During the phone call, I kept my ear on the conversation and looked out the side window trying to make it look like I wasn't listening in. With the training I had to endure, I learned fast that it is always better to make sure you listened to everything that was being said while in someone's presence. You never know if you are told to do a job or you are to completely act like they aren't there.

It was obvious he was talking to the caller about me. I don't remember the last time I really said my name to anyone. With all the jobs' I was supplied for, the men never wanted a name to go along with a face. Names weren't really an important part of what I had to do.

After a few minutes of silence, Peter sighed deeply. "You must be tired, girl. Go ahead and get comfortable and get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we get home."

At the mention of sleep, my body yearned for the little piece of rest it so much wanted. I couldn't contain the huge yawn that escaped. I covered my mouth, trying to keep it from being noticed, but Peter still chuckled quality to himself. He flipped on the radio to some country station then grabbed a fleece blanket from behind the seats.

"Here, this may work to either use as a pillow or whatever," he said as he laid the black blanket in the seat between us.

I was tempted to mumble a 'thanks' but wasn't sure if I'd be able to get it out. Since outside was warm and the air vents didn't work the best in the truck, I bundled the blanket next to the window and leaned my head against it. It didn't take me long before I was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and followers! Heres the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was out, allowing my body to rest with what little sleep I was given. After so many years, one learns how to function off only a couple hours of sleep with a twenty four hours' time frame. Not many were capable of such little sleep, and those who were not able to, where punished more often, if they even survived.

I felt the truck come to a stop, and Peter mumbled something. My body refused to move and my eyes felt heavy to even try to open. My body was curled up in a fatal form. Somewhere in my mind, I must have trusted this Peter Whitlock, since usually my mind and body were always ready to do whatever was commanded of me.

Peter, as quietly as he could, got out of the truck and came around to the side I was sitting on. Sometime during the drive, my body had moved, as I was not leaning against the door, but more of the back of the seat. I was lifted out gently, one arm of Peter's under my bent legs, the other around my back. I leaned automatically into Peter's strong hard body and breathed him in. He smelt of woods, or at least what I thought they smelt like.

His footsteps crunched against the gravel and dry weeds. I could sense the sun rising, but yet could not force my eyes to open. I never slept this good before, of course the only bed I have even been allowed to sleep in since my captivity in the compound was the old cot that was standard for all of us 'pets.'

"Bout time," grumbled a new voice. This one also male and sounded vaguely familiar. He didn't sound impressed.

"There was an accident on the interstate and didn't want to sit in traffic for an extra three hours, so I took back roads," Peter spoke, walking up some steps.

"You always have to bring the strays home?" the male asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Only the ones that need help. This girl here will change our lives. I can feel it," Peter answered as he kept on walking. "And I save you, Jasper," he said fondly.

I was placed onto what I considered the most comfortable bed ever made. I felt like I was laying on clouds. A light blanket was laid gently over me. Then I heard them talking as they walked away since they left the door opened part way.

"So, tell me how you found this girl? And how old is she? She looks so little," spoke the one called Jasper.

"Not sure how old, Jazz. Like I said on the phone, she hasn't spoken a single word. We probably should give Esme and Carlisle a call so they can take a look at her for us. I'm no doctor, but some of those bruises she has look bad," Peter spoke lowly as not to wake me.

"Okay, but after you tell me how you found her," Jasper stated.

"I was at the warehouse, finishing up the meeting with Jenks for our new ID's. My 'feeler' told me I had to stay around for a few more hours after the switch was made. So I had a guy who owed me a favor go to the store around the corner and grab some women's clothes and bath products, that sort of thing. After he dropped the items back at the place, I stood outside in alleyway and saw this poor girl, running for her life, down towards my way. Some guy was chasing her. He was trying to cage her in, as the alleyway was a dead end.

"So when she got close enough to where I was standing in the shadows, I took her into the building, scaring the daylights out of her in the process. I got her cleaned up, well she did that part, but she had to have help getting her filthy gown off.

"Her body, just skin and bones, is covered in bruises, cuts and who know what else. But she is marked. She's one of our kind. On her wrist are three dots, similar to what we have. She's about 18, I want to guess, but not sure. Maybe a year or two younger.

"Anyways, she's extremely light. It's obvious she's gone weeks, possibly years, without proper food and bathing. I did make her something and she ate it without any issues.

"Then, that guy set the place on fire. We barely made it out to the truck before the building exploded. She fell asleep on the way here, and I did try to wake her, but she wouldn't. I know she's extremely tired. You can see the deep shadows around her eyes." Peter finished more quietly, almost like his heart was hurt for the condition I was in.

"What about her hair?" Jasper asked, almost scared to voice his thoughts.

"I didn't have a brush. I figured Esme would be happy to fix it up, or at least know what to do about it. I don't want to hurt her if either one of us tried to brush it out. Once its untangled, it'd be easier for us to maybe braid it for her after her showers," Peter answered. "Now, if you don't mind, call the good old doc. I'm taking a nap," he laughed tiredly. Not knowing or caring where Peter was planning on sleeping, I fell back to sleep myself.

I awoke sometime later, feeling much more rested than I ever remember feeling. I stretched out, trying to prolong having to get up out of this bed. Blinking my eyes opened, I saw the light shine in through the windows near the bed. On the right side, next to me, was a little brown night table with a little black alarm clock. It read 3:47. I didn't think I slept that long, but it did feel good.

I could hear the whispers of voices outside of the bedroom. I guess from the living room most likely. It was hard to tell, but I could gather there was another two or three people here besides Peter and Jasper. I knew I should get up and at least make sure they didn't need me. I always had to wait on everyone's needs, inside or outside of the compound. I'd cook, clean, and bring whatever they wanted along with a few other things I was required to do.

With a deep breath, I threw the covers off, seeing that they were a gray dark color. I sat up, putting my legs over the side of the bed, where they had a foot to go before touching the floor.

"Good morning, sleeping head," spoke a voice at the door way, causing me to jump. Instinct gave in, and I knelt onto the floor, knees about an inch apart and head down, hands folded in my lap. I was used to being smacked around, so I couldn't stop the flinch as Peter reached his hand out near me that was in my line of sight. "You don't need to do that, here. Ever, sugar," he stated quietly.

Confused, I squinted at his hand. Wasn't I a salve to him now since he owned me? He took me from Master.

"Come on, girl," he urged, wiggling his hand about a foot from my folded hand. "I won't hurt ya."

After a few long seconds, I Slowly reached my left hand to his, laying it lightly against it. His hand was easily twice as big as my own, unlike most men's hand that were cold and rough or clammy, Peters hand was warm and inviting. It felt like my hand belonged there.

"There ya go," Peter smiled as I finally stood up from my kneeling position.

"Find out her name!" shouted a female voice from the other room, which caused me to jump once again. I am not usually so jumpy, but I was unable to control it since everything was so different than I was used to.

Peter laughed, shaking his head to the yelled command. He turned his light brown eyes to me and it was the first time I had really looked at him. His eyes held wisdom beyond his youthfulness. His skin was tanned like he'd been outside for most of his life working. His dark blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a few pieces of his hair that had fallen out framed his face. His face had some hair around his jaw line, but other than that it was clear of any stray hairs. He wasn't all that bad looking. Much better on my eyes than most of the slobs I had to service.

Noticing I was starring too long, I dropped my eyes downward on to my hand that was still in his own. My face turned red in embarrassment.

"So, do you have a name girl?" Peter asked lightly, letting go of my hand. I took a seat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do with myself. I nodded to his question.

"Do you plan to share?" Peter asked, tilting his head to the left. He looked like an adorable puppy. But I wasn't trying to look at him. I kept my head down, but I couldn't help but glance at him often. "I would like to know so I can call you something other than 'girl.'"

"Isabella," I spoke quietly, almost afraid to speak at all. "Bella, sir."

"Bella?" Peter asked, with a small smile in his voice "It suites you. Now, I have a few people who'd like to meet you, if you're up to it."

"They won't hurt you," he stated seeing the worry on my face. "It's just my parents, Esme and Carlisle, and sister Alice, along with Jasper who lives here with me. Come on." He then grabbed my hand and began to pull me gently out of the room.

I mostly hid behind him. My left hand held onto his right, but I kept about two footsteps behind him. He was a good half foot taller than myself, so it was easy to keep hidden behind his back.

He guided me out of the room and into the living room where everyone was in. I was used to being around people, but for some reason the idea of meeting these who were known by Peter had me wanting to hide. I could tell that Peter was different than anyone I have met before. I'd been wrong before. Men also usually only wanted my body and services, but this man who saved me was completely different. I saw his triangle mark on his forearm, the similar mark that I had.

Pulling me around from behind him, Peter put his hand that was holding my hand around my waist, bringing me to the right beside of him instead of hiding. I wanted to pout but contained it so I wouldn't make him upset. I kept looking down at the hard wood floor we were standing on.

"This here is Bella," Peter spoke. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, on me. I never wanted to hide more than this at the moment. I did the best I could to keep my face bank as I slowly looked up to meet the people who seemed important to my savior.

Around the living room sat four people. Three sat on the couch about five feet away from a big screen TV against the wall. Two females and one male. A male sat nearest to me, about three feet away. His short blonde hair was cut normal, his blue eyes that were filled with calmness. Next to him sat a women with caramel colored hair and light green eyes. She had that 'mother' look about her, causing me to have a small feeling of want for a mother of my own.

Next to her sat a bouncing girl, a little smaller than myself. She had her black short hair up into two short pony tails. She had to be around my age, I was thinking. Her bounciness was not what I expected at all from anyone. I was between amused at her antics and afraid of what she wanted from me.

In the far side of the room lounging in a matching oversized chair, sat a man I had seen a few times before at the compound. His curly blonde hair sat a few inches above his shoulders. His wide green eyes stared at me in shock

The first time I had seen him, I was sent to the ward for some sort of sickness that was gone as soon as it came. He had been the one I saw to get looked at. A few weeks later, I ran into him when I was walking to Master's office, which I was tortured for being late to. The last time I remember seeing him was when he sought me out. I thought he was my next 'job' but instead he promised me that our lives as slaves was about to be over. That was over three months ago.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, sitting up straighter. I couldn't contain the need of hiding, and buried my face again Peter's chest. I couldn't stop my body from shaking in fear.

"Jasper?" Peter asked confused while he brought his arms around me, holding me to him. "You didn't say anything last night?"

"I didn't really look at her when you showed up, Pete," he answered. "Plus it was dark. I met her when I was on the mission. I thought that place was taken down, and all the girls were taken care of."

"Apparently not!" snapped Peter, causing me to whimper. He mumbled a quiet 'sorry' to me.

"Bella, dear," spoke a women from near me. I glanced to the right, trying to keep my face against Peter. He was my safety net in the new environment. "Would you mind if I tried to fix your hair?"

I looked up towards Peter to gauge his reaction. Truthfully, I would love my hair to not be such a mess as I couldn't remember the last time I was able to brush it.

"It's up to you, sug," he answered. ". She couldn't hurt a fly if she even wanted to."

"Okay," I whispered quietly, moving myself from Peter's arms. I knew I shouldn't find comfort in him like I did.

When the black haired girl went to get up, Esme piped in. "Alice, how 'bout you help Jasper order some clothes for Bella here. And nothing too fancy. Comfortable is the best way to go until she wants to pick out her own clothes to order."

"Okay!" Alice chirped happily.

"Sorry about her. She gets a little excited sometimes," Esme laughed. "Edward, her brother, likes to tease her about having too much caffeine."

I looked towards where Jasper and Alice sat with some sort of laptop that was silver and had an apple on the back of it. Jasper didn't seem too pleased about the task. When he saw me looking, he smiled sadly at me.

"Come on, dear. Let's get that hair straightened out," Esme said as she guided me towards the bedroom I had woken up in. She led me through the room and towards the bathroom. It was a simple big bathroom. A jet tub, a shower and a double sink and toilet. The colors were light brown and gray throughout. Esme had grabbed a fold up chair from the bedroom and sat it next to the sinks, the back towards the toilet. I took a seat while she dug around in some shopping bags that covered the counters.

"Carlisle and I stopped at the store to grab a few things for you after Jasper called us," Esme said as she began to work on my hair. She sprayed some fruity smelly stuff onto it before beginning to brush it. "Alice helped pick out some clothes that will fit you. Some simple comfy stuff, bras, that sort of thing.

"She will settle down in a day or so. She tends to get a little excited with new things, or even shopping. How old are you?"

"Um . . . seventeen, eighteen in November," I answered quietly.

"Not much younger than Alice is then. Of course, she didn't get her marks until shortly before we adopted her, so she won't age anymore. She will stay at twenty, no matter how many years she lives. Carlisle and myself didn't get them until we were in our late twenties, about fifty years ago."

I was confused, once again, I thought the three dots on the inside of my wrist were a birthmark.

"Alice is different, and doesn't remember much of her childhood. She was locked up in a psych ward by her parents, and when they passed away, she was sent to the state child services, where I was volunteering my time while Carlisle worked at the hospital. She's always been hyper, and I blame the meds that were pumped into her when she was in the hospital," she spoke.

By now, Esme was almost done getting the knots out of my long brown hair. My head felt less itchy with my hair all smoothed out.

"What are we called?" I asked quietly, still confused about what I was, or even who I was.

"We are what people call Unknown. Not many people know about our kind," Carlisle spoke from the door way. He kept his hands in his short pockets and his voce calm and quiet. I am guessing as to not startle me. "Most of us were born with the marks, but they don't always show until later. We are human, but heal faster than normal. Most [EW1] of the time if we lack nutrition, the process may take a few extra days to weeks. Some of our kind are born in this world with one or both parents of the Unknown gender. I have only met a few that were."

That explained it some, but I was still confused. Confused about Jasper, about Peter's feelers and about my places in all thins.

"Now, Peter is concerned about some of you injuries. Is it okay for me to take a look? Esme can stay if you're more comfortable.

"I'm okay," I whispered wide eyed at him.

Esme left, after putting everything away from the bags. My hair was down to the middle of my back.

"Can you take off your shirts? Peter was mostly concerned about the bruises there," Carlisle spoke, setting a doctors bag on the chair I was sitting on after I stood up.

I slowly undid the buttons of Peter's borrowed shirt, then talking off the top I had also on. I was used to being naked in front of men, and sometimes women too. So I did what I was trained to do.

Standing there in the bathroom in only a bra and bottoms on, I closed my eyes. I always hated the look of disgust that everyone would usually look at me with. He gently touched some of the darker bruises around my ribs, which had been there for about three days or so. I knew there were a few bigger cuts from when Master used the knife the night I escaped from the 'job' I had to be at.

"I think after a few more good meals, they should heal right up," he spoke. "When was the last time you had a meal?"

"Last night? When Peter made me something," I answered. "Before that, I don't remember. I'm not allowed to eat often."

"Okay. You are allowed to eat here, whenever you want. I will have you start out slow though, so get your body used to having food again. It shouldn't take too long at all. Esme plans on making some sort of soup for dinner. You're welcome to come back out and join us in the living room, or stay in the bedroom. You can even take shower." He patted my gently on my shoulder, then walked out. I was happy he didn't linger.

Since I was mostly already naked, I decided to take a shower. After washing my now smooth hair, I got dressed in another pair of yoga pants and a pink tank top that had an inner bra. I also put Peter's flannel shirt over it, leaving it unbuttoned.

Not wanting to go out there and be stared at, I went and sat on the bed, looking out the window. I also took in the room. A small four drawer dresser stood to the left of the door, which was closed most of the way. A bigger, taller dresser stood against the wall opposite the bed. Looking out the window across the room, I stood up taking the red throw blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped it around myself as I walked to the window.

In the yard, I could see the tree line a few yards away. The green grass was freshly cut. In a lone tree hung a simple swing by two ropes. I yearned to feel the sun warm my skin and to feel the fresh air blow against my hair.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thank you every for the favs and follows! Im glad to see you are reading. thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hearing a soft knock on the door, I whipped around as the door slowly opened, revealing Jasper. I automatically dropped to my knees. I knew Peter didn't expect it from me, but Jasper had been in the compound and Master was wanting to train him to be a master himself. I heard him sigh as he came closer to me. Was I in trouble? What did I do?

"Hey darling," he spoke quietly. "Would you stand? There's no need to be kneeling. Let alone to me."

I stood slowly, locking my emotions away. I saw him give me a weird look but I kept my eyes and head down. The throw blanket had slipped to the floor and he slowly knelt down and grabbed it before gently wrapping it around my shoulders. "I am so sorry, Bella. I thought the authorities had taken that place down. If I'd have known otherwise, I would have gotten you out," he spoke softly with his hand holding mine. "If I'd know Peter was sticking around the city for you, then I would have stayed to help." His southern accent came through while he talked.

I didn't know what to say to him. There was nothing to forgive, but also so much he could have done to make my life easier.

"I am so, so, sorry, darling," he muttered as he dropped to his knees in front of me. I just stood there at a loss for words. I was nobody. A slave to others.

"Bella? Jasper?" Peter asked as he walked into the room, seeming to be as confused as I was. "What is going on?"

Jasper kept apologizing over and over, his hands on top of my feet, his head touching the top of them. I looked back up to Peter, asking what to do with my eyes.

"Jasper, sug," Peter started, walking towards us. "Can you get up to let the pretty lady go?"

"Peter . . . I'm sorry. . ." Jasper cried. I don't know why, but for some reason him being upset made my heart ache. I felt more than attached to them both in such a sort amount of time. How could that be possible?

"Jasper, you need to stop. You're scaring her," Peter tried again as tears began to leak out of my eyes.

By now Peter was right beside us, leaning down to get Jasper's attention. "I failed her, Pete. I failed," Jasper sobbed.

"No, you didn't Jazz. She's right here. We can give her a better life now." Peter replied, trying to keep his own voice level and calm.

"Please, just stop," I cried out, covering my ears with my hands and squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't take it anymore. No one should be crying over me. I fell down with the wave of emotions I felt. I just wanted to block it all out.

I must have passed out, as when I opened my eyes, I was laying in the bed, facing a sleeping Jasper. He truly looked worn out. Dark circles were around his eyes. His strong jaw was clear of all hair but he did have some fuzz appearing around his face. I slowly rolled over, as not to wake him, and nearly ran into Peter, who was awake but watching me. He looked lost and afraid. What did he have to be afraid of? He smiled tiredly at me. A piece of hair was out of place, laying across his forehead. I had the urge to move it. Instead, I wrapped my arms around my torso.

For the last ten years, I had been told what to do, when to do it, and knew what to expect in about every circumstance. I did everything on auto piolet. Since the night before, when Peter saved me, nothing had gone as I assumed it would, or even knew. I was torn about doing what I was trained to do, and what my heart wanted me to do.

And why was I in bed with two men, who were drawn to me as much as I to them?

Peter, probably seeing the turmoil on my face, backed away some from me and proceeded to get up. I watched him the entire time. His hair was down, just to his shoulders. How long was I out? I don't remember being laid down, just passing out when both men were upset. And why was I upset about it?

"Come on," Peter whispered, gesturing to the door for me to follow.

I slowly and carefully slid to the side of the bed, as not to wake Jasper. It looked as if he hadn't slept for days. I almost didn't want to leave him, but the smell of food wafted in. Jasper had rolled over, snoring lightly. I couldn't' deny that he was attractive, but because of our past encounters, I couldn't help but fear him.

I made my way to the kitchen that was off of the living room. Peter stood at the stove, warming something up. At the island in the middle of the kitchen sat two bar stools and a coupe cups of ice water. I sat at the stool, taking a drink of the closet water. It didn't take long for whatever Peter was warming up to put into two bowls. He brought them over, giving me the one with a smaller portion.

Taking a bite, I couldn't help but moan. The flavor was filled full of veggies and beef broth. It was the best soup I have ever had.

"Esme made it last night for everyone," Peter spoke as he watched me eat for a few minutes before digging into his own.

It was quiet between us as we ate. I ate most of the soup in my bowl before getting too full. When in the compound, I wasn't allowed to have much food, so any food I ate now would make me feel fuller faster.

"So how long were you there for?" Peter spoke taking the bowls to the sink to wash out and put in the dishwasher.

"Since I was seven," I shrugged. "My mother sold me to get her next fix of drugs." I finished, looking down at my hands in my lap. My mother never even wanted me, and it wasn't unusual to find me being hidden away while she had some guy over and did drugs. I knew she was still alive, as I had seen her off and on at the compound, but I never talked to her, or vice versa.

"What about your father?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Never knew him," I answered. I had a feeling of who he was, but I never called him out on it, and I never would.

"I'm sorry. Jasper and myself don't come from great places either. We were forced into doing the dirty work for a few guys. We were young, homeless, and alone, so we didn't know what else to do. When we noticed we weren't exactly normal, I talked Jazz into running away with me. We knew that if the guys knew of our plan, they would have killed us, but we got away during a stormy night when they were all passed out drunk from parting. We ended up running into Esme one day, and she took us right in. She's the type of women no one can say 'no' to. They loved us like we were their own. Of course, they had Alice and Edward too, but it wasn't that bad.

"We now seek out places like the one you came from, to bring the slavery down all over the world. The FBI pays us really good, too," he laughed. "I think the place you were was one of the worst places he had been to. He's been having trouble with not letting that mission go like most of the others he's been on."

"Jasper's and mine relationship is . . . . different. We are more than just friends. When our kind finds the one, their mate, they can't love another one like that. We are drawn towards them once we set our eyes on that person. We can try to deny the pull, but that just doesn't work. It causes pain to both people.

"When Jasper touched you yesterday, well was even close enough to you, he couldn't help but beg for your forgiveness. He's had a hard time lately, after seeing you in the compound. He tried to deny his feelings, thinking you were better off after the place was shut down.

"I also felt the same way when I touched you back in that alleyway, and I hope you know we won't ever leave you. We physically can't."

"What this idiot is trying to say, is that us three are mates," Jasper spoke, causing me to jump. I was looking at Peter who stood on the other side of the island. His voice was still filled sleep.

I shook my head while trying to distance the space between him and I. I couldn't go to Peter, as he was walking to Jasper and I could feel the start of a panic attack coming on. Either Jasper didn't know or care, but he continued talking.

"Mates can feel other's emotions, and I am an empath, so you, unfortunately got hit with overwhelming feeling last night. I feel horrible for causing you to black out," he spoke, keeping eye contact with me. Peter held him in place as he tried to take a step towards me.

Peter motioned towards the door that would lead out the back, and I took that as permission to run. I bolted out the door, running as fast as my feet would take me. I heard whom I'm guessing was Jasper cry out as the door banged back against the house. I ran towards the tree line, not really seeing anywhere else I could hid for a while.

The last time I ran, I was running for my life.

_"Come back here, pet," Master growled as I bolted from the room that held the rusted chains. I couldn't be chained again. I knew I would be forced back there, but I would not go down without a fight this time. So I ran._

_I don't know what I did in the first place, but Master was not in a good mood that day. He had flung opened the door to the sleep area, charged right up to me and dragged me out by my tangled hair. At first I went willingly, as it was normal to be punished if we didn't do a good enough job for someone._

_He forced me into the back of his car before slamming the door shut. He then drove to an old warehouse. When he dragged me inside and I saw the chains, I knew I couldn't go through that again. The only other time I had been forced to be here was when I didn't do a good enough service for someone with apparently had a lot of money. _

_But I fought. He didn't expect me to bolt out the still open door while he got the tools ready, which consisted of a knife, rope, and a few other things. I ran outside in the dark, and didn't stop. I could hear him behind me, calling me, taunting me. _

_He was able to catch up to me right as I rounded a corner, onto the empty street, and slice my back with a knife. It barely scratched me, but enough to give me pause, where he was able to grab me. I kicked him as hard as I could in the place the sun don't shine, and ran off again, trying to find someone, somewhere to seek safely. _

While running, I tripped over a tree root, landing on my hands and knees. Instead of getting up, I rolled in a ball on my side. I knew I was sobbing. A hole was in my chest that cause me to cry harder and my panicking to increase. I wanted the pain to stop, but also to be left alone. My palms hurt from landing on pieces of trigs, but would be healed soon enough.

I must have fallen asleep, for when I woke up, the sun was high in the sky. I tried to stand up, to move and had back to the house, but the pain in my chest came back ten times worse than it was. I fell back to the forest floor. I was glad that the Colorado Forrest wasn't too warm or too cold during the early fall days.

It was the perfect time to get up and run away, never having to look back, but the pain flared up at the idea.

The pain began to lessen slowly as I laid there, starring off into the distance. I am not sure how long I was there, trying to keep my breaths even, and my thoughts calm. I wanted to know why I had to be who I was. Why I had to be mated to two men, who were probably as torn apart as I was.

Eventually, footsteps were heard coming near me. They were still far enough away I wouldn't be seen easily. I whimpered at the thought of trying to find a different hiding place. After a few minutes, Peter carefully walked into my line of sight.

"Oh, suga'," he spoke, brushing some dirt from my face. I refused to respond, punishment be dammed. I was overwhelmed with everything. "Let's get you home." He said as he lifted me up into his arms. Wasn't he tired of rescuing me by now? I really wasn't worth it.

My head lay limply against his chest, my arms still holding my middle together since it felt like I would fall apart if I didn't.

"Jasper is in the same state as you are, Bella," Peter began, looking at me. I look right through him, although with the name of my other mate, brought back some pain. "I don't know what to do for either of you. Jasper is having a tough time trying to right his wrongs. I know you can't help your reactions since you have been forced to do so many things for years, but your rejection and running away hurt him big time.

"All I ask is for you to give him a chance. He really just needs a chance, suga'" he finished sadly as a tear fell from his cheek. I could tell he was hurting because Jasper and I were both hurting.

I decide to do what I was trained to do; keep all my thoughts and emotions under lock and key. That way, they wouldn't be seen by anyone and at least I shouldn't be punished, although I did deserve it. Peter groaned, as if hearing my thoughts as he walked into the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet.

"Get cleaned up while I get you some food made," he stated before leaving the bathroom with a steamy shower.

On the verge of tears from his look of pain and disappointment, I hurriedly took off my clothes and got washed off. The water was warm and soothing, but I refused my body to relax. Taking a deep breath to resolve my feelings, I got out, dried, dressed, and hair brushed out. I was done in less than ten minutes.

I made my way to the kitchen and sat at the table a chair away from Jasper. I took note that his hair was a mess, like he'd been pulling on it. He had his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on the table. He on different clothes so he must have gotten cleaned up while I was out in the forest.

Peter placed more soup in front of me along with in front of Jasper and the seat that stood between us. I wasn't really hungry, but knew better than to not eat it, I forced myself to eat a few spoonfulls. I notice Jasper hadn't touched his own food, but at least took his hands down. Peter ate most of his before sighing and putting his spoon down.

"Jasper, how 'bout you fix Bella's hair while I put the dishes away," Peter spoke as he stood up. He smiled at Jasper when he looked up in shock. My heart started to race, but I ignored it as I sat there. Should I get a brush for Jasper to use?

I just looked at the table, not knowing what to do. It's what I always did when I awaited instructions. Jasper slowly got up from his seat and walked towards the bedroom. When he came back, he spoke quietly, "Let's go to the living room."

I immediately stood up and followed. He sat in the middle of the couch, and he motioned to the floor in front of his feet. I sat down, trying to not touch his legs in the process that were spread opened to make room for me. Once I was sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, he began to brush my hair out. He was gentle like Esme was when she did it. Jasper seemed to like playing with it as he kept running his fingers through my brown strands. I couldn't hid the fact that it was calming. Jasper ended up putting my log hair into a simple French braid.

By the time he was done, Peter had come in and turned on the TV. I never watched match, so It really didn't hold my attention. Peter said I could sit wherever, so I choose the chair, not knowing where I was expected to sit. With Peter at the end of the couch closest to me, Jasper laid against his side. Looking at them, I could tell they did this all the time. Would they make me also cuddle on the couch in time? It did sound appealing, but I didn't let the thought last long.

I sat in the leather chair, trying to make myself as small as possible. After an hour or so, I glanced over towards the two, seeing they were both fast asleep. I had to smile at them. They truly looked adorable. Jasper was lighting snoring, his face tucked into Peter's chest. Peter had an arm around Jasper's waist.

I saw a big blanket in the corner, and I used it to cover them so they didn't get cold. I wasn't really tired but not knowing what would happen when the sun came up, I decided to try to lay down on the bed, the side furthest from the door.

I laid there, lost in thought, and stayed in between the stance of wakefulness and sleep. I listened to the house settle and the frogs and crickets through the open window. A slight breeze blew in with the fresh air. My chest still hurt where the gapping hold was, and I truly didn't know what to do to make it go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, again, for all of the reviews. It's just easier to thank everyone here. So thank you! Enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4

I awoke a few hours later, instantly knowing I wasn't alone. I kept my eyes closed, hoping that whoever came in was either asleep or not looking at me. I felt the bed dip on the other side and I attempted to keep my breaths even. I felt a gentle hand brush a wayward strand of hair from forehead.

"I will make up for my mistakes," Jasper whispered quietly as he laid down next me once he removed his hand from my face.

The pain eased a bit, a lot actually, with Jasper next to me. He had nothing to make up for. If only I could find the voice the words needed to explain to him why I was so scared of him. But I wouldn't dare voice my thoughts any time soon.

Later on, after eating breakfast that Peter had made for us all, Jasper had a meeting, so that left Peter and I alone. So when Peter went out for a jog around the property, I explored the house. I took note of where the bedrooms were; there was only two. The one I kinda took over must have been the boys' because the other bedroom was filled with an office/library. The office was on the other side of the kitchen, towards the back of the house. There was a wall full of books, all genes and types. I instantly fell in love with this room. A small black desk sat facing a black leather futon that was pushed up underneath the window.

I took a book off the shelf, and went to the front porch where a couple wooden rocking chairs were. I sat down in one on the far left and began to read. I was never allowed to read in the compound, so being able to get lost in a book would be my favorite thing to do from now on.

One of the cooks, an elderly grandma type, taught me to read shortly after I arrived there. I knew that the masters would not have been pleased to know I could read, as they didn't think education was something I needed.

I was lost into the book that when Peter came back shirtless and clean, I jumped, startled. I looked up at him and couldn't help but take a good look at him. He defiantly had a six pack. He wasn't bulging, but was in great shape. His blonde hair was now dark with the water but looked like it was drying fast. I had the urge to run my fingers through it.

He laughed gently at my expression as his eyes lit up with a small amount of hope. "Jasper has a similar reaction as that."

Trying to not blush, I hastily turned back to the book. Of course I couldn't get back into the book now that Peter sat next me, relaxing. His phone chimed, causing him to smile and write something back before turning to me and letting me know Jasper would be back within half an hour.

Knowing I hadn't eaten anything yet for lunch, I gave up on reading the murder-thriller book and looked around the kitchen for an idea on what to make. Finding the ingredients for lasagna, I proceeded to make the casserole. I knew Peter was watching intently from the island, but ignored him as much as I could.

When I put it in the oven, I heard Jasper enter the house as the front screen door banged closed. When he entered the kitchen, he went straight towards Peter. I silently watched as they embraced each other in a tender hug. They were about the same height and looked a lot alike. I felt the want to be embraced like that but knew it wouldn't be happening, let along me encouraging it.

They both smiled sheepishly as they turned around and noticed I was watching them. Jasper then ducked his head in embarrassment, his cheeks lightly tinged pink. I just shrugged, and turned around to make the garlic toast. Jasper came up next to me and began to help. I buttered the bread while he put garlic salt on each slice. Then I wrapped all the pieces together in tinfoil and stuck it in the oven below the lasagna.

"Can't wait to try it," he mumbled before touching my hand gently. "It smells amazing."

"I'm a good cook," I replied, shifting my stance.

"I am sure you are," he replied before walking away. "Gonna hit the shower."

When I pulled the fully cooked casserole out of the oven twenty minutes later, the cheese was melted and oozed into the noodled. It really did smell delicious. I carefully sat it on the glass top of the stove so I could pull the garlic bread out. Peter went about setting the table after I dished out portions onto the plates. We all sat around the table, in the same spots as before.

"This is the best I've ever had!" Peter proclaimed after he took his first bite.

"It really is good, darlin'," Jasper said between bites.

It was just a simple lasagna. Hamburger, noodles, rogue sauce, cheese and a hint of parmesan cheese. I've made it before countless of times. I didn't know how to make very many things, but I knew enough to make almost anyone happy with my skills. The complements were nice all the same, as I have never gotten any that didn't do with my 'job'.

"How long have you known how to cook?" Peter asked as he got his second helping.

"Since I was about seven. I was too young to do have really any type of 'job' in the compound. I got put in the kitchen a few times a week," I answered quietly.

"You were seven?" Jasper asked wide eyed at me. I only nodded.

"Jesus," he breathed. "We will get that sicko and he can rot in hell." His voice was colored with promise to his statement.

"How was your meeting?" Peter asked, trying to change the topic.

"It went okay. Guess the FBI did bust the guy, James, but had nothing to keep him locked up. And they can't find anyone to testify against him willingly," Jasper answered. "I will have to go back, and keep tabs on the goings and comings of the place."

I visibly flinched. Master James was the one to do my training; the one I was sold to. I hated him more than life, but as he always put it, he owned me. He'd bring in Alec every few weeks to help train me. Maybe because I was so young, they were harder on me, or because I obeyed so well they had to test my limits. I don't know. I don't think I will ever know.

_The first time I began my training was on my ninth birthday. I saw my mother that morning, but she ignored me. I guess I should have expected it, but it still hurt. Master James had been kind to me, when usually he didn't want anything to do with me. _

_He had taken me out of the kitchen while I was helping to prepare lunch that day. He led me down the hallway that I was told the first day here at the compound, was off limits to me, unless told otherwise. His long blond hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck. My own hair was put into a messy braid so it'd stay out my face. _

_Master James led me into the room and graced me a smile that made me shudder in disgust. He always gave me the creeps, ever since my mother started to bring him around our tiny crappy house we lived in. _

_He made his way into the room, and I followed slowly behind him, trying to keep my fear in check. He always seemed to like to see the fear in others. I had seen firsthand how he caused pain on others just because they feared him. _

_I looked around the room, seeing a bed with black sheets towards the left side of the room. There were four posts, one at each corner. There were cupboards along most of the walls, and lighting was pointed to them. In the middle of the room was a bench like item that looked like the most uncomfortable piece of furniture ever. There was a hump and rounded. I, of course learned later in the training that it was a bench meant for someone to be bent over it so one's neither regions were stuck up in the hair. _

_"Today is your special day," James began once I was near the middle of the room where he stood. I looked up through my eyelashes, meeting his light gray eyes. "You will begin your training. It will make it so much easier if you do what I say and not fight me. Although, I do enjoy the ones that have some fight in them."_

_He walked around me, touching my arms and shoulders, non-too lightly. "Undress," he commanded roughly. _

_It took me a couple of seconds to start taking of my clothes. It felt completely wrong to be doing this in front of James. Sure my mother's friends would always joke about me stripping for them, and what I may look like once I grew into my curves, but still I never once had to do such a thing like this. I would be able to hide in the closet until they all left, or passed out from whatever they were using and drinking at the time. _

_I slowly began to strip. I didn't have much on to begin with. Just a dirty thin cotton dress that was long sleeved, and underwear. I wasn't allowed socks, or pants to keep my legs and feet warmer. _

_"Perfect," he purred as he undid my hair from the braid it was in. I shivered against his touch, and he took it that I liked him touching me. I wanted to vomit all over his perfect shiny black shoes. "Your first lessen is to do everything I tell you to do. You are not allowed to speak, unless I give you permission. When you are to talk, I expect a 'sir' or 'master' or you will be disciplined as I see fit. Understood?"_

_"Yes . . . sir," I whispered._

_I was instantly smacked across my cheek, causing me to cry out in fright and pain. I was sure to have a bruise of a large handprint. "I didn't give you permission to talk, child." I gently touched the now throbbing cheek, but chose to stay quiet. I had tears in my eyes, and they began to run down my face. I didn't want to be here. _

_"Now your mother always had good things to say about how well behaved you were while you with her. She spoke about how well of a member of my group you'd become, with some training of course. She was wonderful to me in many ways, and let's hope you are also or your training will be so much harder. Now kneel, head down, knees a couple inches apart," he ordered. _

_I instantly knelt as I was commanded. My knees touched the cold dirty cement floor. I wanted to fight him and run as far away as possible, but knew I probably shouldn't try._

_"Good, pet," he spoke as he petted my hair. "Now you are to bow like this to me every time I enter a room you are in. If you see me, you are to bow and give me respect. You are never allowed to speak to me, unless spoken to first. You will learn to do many things, both in mind and body. I want you to learn from the best of the best, which is me and Alec. He will help me out a few times a week. _

_"First, we will begin with how to do blow jobs. It is one of the most popular asked services here. Since this is your first time, I know you won't be very good at all. In fact you will be horrible, so we will have to practice a few times a day, between Alec and myself. Now to begin, you are to unzip my pants, and pull my penis out."_

I was kneeling on the light brown carpeted floor near the table, not able to catch my breath. I kept mumbling 'please' and 'no' over and over. I even felt myself rocking back and forth. Why were my memories causing me too much stress all of a sudden? I dealt with being locked up, abused every way possible, but yet one mention of my Master, and I panic.

I vaguely felt both of the boys next to me, trying to talk me out of my panic attack. It felt as if I couldn't breathe. Knowing they were both also on verge of panic, over me, wasn't helping at all. It caused me to panic even more.

"Please, darlin' you gotta let us in," Jasper begged from beside me. "You have to calm down, please." It almost sounded like he was crying, but it was muffled and I couldn't hear him very well over my thoughts.

_"You, see, Alec, this one here still has the gag reflex, and needs fixing up or she will never be ready to earn money for us. You think you can help me out?" Master asked, pulling my head back roughly by grapping my hair and yanking so my face was tilting up. I kept my eyes closed, praying for it to end. I knew it wouldn't end any time soon, if how fast my bruises that week healed. _

_"Oh, I think I can handle that," laughed Alec in a smooth, calm voice as the sound of his zipper was lowered. _

"No . . . please . . ." I sobbed, still rocking back and forth as the memories replayed right before my eyes. Make it stop!

I woke up sometime later on the couch with a soft blanket over me. My head was on someone's lap and a voice carried over to me from somewhere. My eyes were closed, but my body became aware of my surroundings once again.

"Peter, son, it is normal for people who have had large amounts of stress, and someone that has come from a background such as hers, to suffer from anxiety attacks. I can give her some meds to help, but there will be instances where she will still panic time to time," Carlisle spoke softly.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Peter cried in reply.

"Just give her time. You both can't expect her to be able to accept the mating with how she grew up on top of her stress in a new place with two men she hardly even knows. You can try to give her tasks to do, like cleaning, cooking, easy things, to help her adjust to being here. Talk, tell her about yourselves. Also, maybe have you start a journal. You both can do it also, and let her read some entries when she gets more comfortable with both of you," he suggested. "It has helped Alice to write her feelings down, and her visions to help her keep on task sometimes."

Not wanting to open my eyes, I pressed my face against who's ever lap I was laying on and a hand slowly ran along the top of my head, as if they were petting me. I almost felt like purring. It was calming.

"Mornin' sunshine," Jasper drawled from above me.

I slowly rolled from my side onto my back, and opened my eyes. I was met with the bright blues of his. They were filled with worry, but also relief. How long was I out?

Jasper's hair was once again a mess, and his eyes had deep dark circles around them. I slowly reached my hand up towards his face, and traced the lines with my fingertips. He closed his eyes at my touch. I was filled with sorry for all the pain I kept causing. It was my fault. If I didn't have to grow up the way I did, maybe this mating thing wouldn't be so hard.

"Hey, no need for the feeling you have. It's not your fault," Jasper spoke as he brushed my cheek softly.

"You're awake?" Peter asked, coming near the floor so he was eye level with me. "You can't do that again. You had me scared out of my mind!" he began to cry. He laid his head on top of my stomach.

"Peter, not again," Jasper moaned as he was hit with Peter's emotions, throwing his head back on the couch.

Glad I wasn't the one having an attack this time, I began to run my hand through Peter's hair. It was smooth and soft. It seemed to help to calm him down. One of Jasper's hands kept petting my own hair. I could really get used to this.

"Glad to see awake, sweetheart," Carlisle spoke, causing Jasper to laugh as Peter growled at the doc's term of endearment to me. I had to smile at Jasper's laugh, and hoped to hear it more often.

"Do you remember what happened?" the doc asked.

I remember the panic over hearing _his_ name, and the memory of the very first training lesson I had. "Kinda," I had answered.

"You had a serve panic attack. Peter told me you've have a few in the last few days since finding you. It's normal with a change of lifestyle or situations. I will be prescribing you some antianxiety medicine that you need to start taking daily. It will help you get our emotions under control, and help these two boys of yours from freaking out so much. They truly care for you already," he said. "It's not often they call me in tears, even after what both of them have gone through."

"It's okay darlin,' don't feel bad about things you cannot control," Jasper spoke before I could even thinking anything. It would take some getting used to having someone be able to read my feeling before I even able to name them.

"I will drop the meds off in the morning on my way to work tomorrow morning. Now, I think you three should talk about some things to help everyone to get a new look on the situation at hand," Carlisle spoke.

Esme came and kissed both boys on the cheek, before smiling gently at me, not wanting to overstep my personal space, most likely. Once they were gone, Peter moved from laying his head on my stomach to sitting under my feet and began to rub them.

"Esme got you cleaned up for us, as we weren't exactly in a clear state of mind. You were soaked in sweat, and you puked all over yourself. She had Jasper, who was also covered in some upchuck, hop in the bathtub to help calm you so she could get you cleaned up. She tried to lay you on the bed, but you kept trying to get down to kneel on the floor. Since Jasper wasn't in much better of a state of mind, she just laid you on the couch and he came and sat with you. That seemed to calm both of you. It didn't help me any when Jasper kept projecting his worry and worthless out." Peter explained quietly.

"I know this whole mate thing is new, and possibly scary, but we all have to try to work through it. We won't push you to do anything you don't want to do. We won't kiss you, hug you, or even touch you if you don't want us to. But we need to get some sort of relationship to work between the three of us. I know it will take some time, but once we can be on the same page, I think it will help everyone.

"Now, we will each start on writing a journal. We won't read yours, Bella, unless you want us to. A couple times a month, Jasper and I will share a entry or two that we feel like sharing with you. I hope it will help you to learn about us, so you can begin to trust us."

"What am I to write?" I asked, confused.

"Whatever you want. You can write memories, wants, hopes and dreams. You can write about the weather, or things you learn about us," Jasper answered. "You can write about what you want to do if you ever get the chance to do them."

"Okay," I whispered. I could do that. It didn't sound too bad. When I was younger, I did want to write, and I had to teach myself how to read, since I didn't go to school.

"You can start tomorrow," Peter spoke through a yawn. "I think we should get some rest. We've had a busy stressful couple days, and the last few hours were long and tiring for everyone."

Peter got up from the couch first, and then I followed. My legs felt like dead weight from the lingering attack. Jasper helped to steady me as I almost fell back onto the couch. He instantly picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the edge of the bed before crawling into the middle. Peter got in on the other side after shutting the curtains closed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up much later, I was alone in the bed and could smell the amazing food that was being cooked. I knew our kind didn't need to sleep much, but it was nice being able to sleep as much as I wanted to. During the training, I learned fast that once I got to the age of fifteen, I didn't need as much sleep and could function off of a few short hours of sleep each night. But that was probably a good thing, since I was a popular pick for a lot of the guys just because I was one of the faster leaners and did the best service.

As the next few weeks passed, I began to get a steady schedule down. In the mornings, whoever was up first started breakfast, and we'd help each other make it. I knew the boys took showers in the morning, so I would start on cooking while they did their thing. I was sure they helped each other out with their morning wood in there, as I had not once seen them do anything while we were all up. Once the meal was cooked, even when it was simple cereal, was set out on the table, we would eat together. I'd sit between Jasper and Peter most days, or we'd sometimes sit with a chair between us.

I would take a shower while the boys cleaned up the dishes. I started to take longer showers once or twice a week, just because I could. It felt nice to do something for myself. Then while watching a TV show, Jasper and Peter took turns doing my hair. Sometimes they would just brush it and leave it down. Other times they'd style it. I secretly enjoyed it, even though I was sure they both knew I did. My mother never did my hair, and once I was old enough to do it myself, I would just brush it and throw it up into a ponytail to keep it out of my face if I had a band.

Jasper sometimes had meetings during the day with the FBI about missions, and Peter would take a run around the property, giving me space to write in the journal. Peter had given me a dark blue leather bound journal to write in. Writing truly did help me the most, I think. I was able to get my thoughts down on paper, and not have to worry about anyone reading them. The boys kept to their word, and never looked. They did ask a few times if there was anything I wanted to share, but I always declined the invitation.

Jasper would bring home packages most of the time when he came back from town. He was able to get all the clothes that Alice had ordered, which turned out to not be too bad. Some simple yoga shorts, pants, tanks, the normal clothes that I soon fell in love with. I didn't know what style I liked, but it wasn't like I needed much. It was better than the dresses and gowns I had to wear. Jasper brought books back, as he had seen me read a lot of the books from the office room.

All three of us would make dinner together. I liked to watch Peter and Jasper work together, as they were so in sync with one another. We'd then eat at the table, or sometimes eat in the living room if there was a show on they wanted to see.

About twice a week, I'd take a walk around the property and tree line. I loved how the smell of the trees were almost everywhere. Pine and fresh.

The medicine that Carlisle had dropped off that next morning, did help. It was the smallest dose available, and helped me get my emotions sorted out. I hadn't panicked once since taking them. It had been almost a month since Peter had saved me.

I was pleasantly surprised that neither of the two men tried to push my boundaries like the Masters always did in the compound. It was nice to be able to figure out what I was free to do, and that was almost anything here.

It was a Saturday afternoon late August when Peter had to run into town to get some groceries. I had surprised Jasper by inviting him along to take a walk with me before the storm hit in a few hours. I loved having the freedom of walking around the property, and Peter and Jasper said I could walk anywhere around here, even down the driveway if I wanted, but I wasn't sure about that yet. I didn't want to run into anyone I didn't know unless Peter or Jasper were with me. Maybe in the next few weeks, I'd go to town with them to get a few winter clothes that I would need.

"You seem to be doing better," Jasper stated as we walked along after a few minutes of easy silence between us. I was doing better being around him, and almost felt comfortable now. It helped that Peter and him would talk, and try to include me during all conversations.

"Yeah, I am. I am doing better," I replied with a hint of a smile in my voice. I was a lot better than I was that first few days. I was confused, still am, but I am not as depressed as I was. I have learned new ways to live, and not being forced to service anyone helped a bunch.

"I'm glad," Jasper smiled. Today, he had his hair down, where it kept falling into his eyes. Peter had put my hair up in some updo ponytail thing that was confusing for me to even follow. I liked it though. Small pieces lined the outside of my face. I had also put on a pair of purple cotton capris and a black tank top with a inner bra in it. I still wore a regular bra, just because it was more comfortable. Jasper had a cream colored shorts on and a white tank top on. "What do you think is helping the most for you?"

"The journals, the quiet . . . everything," I answered near a whisper. I still felt unsure of answering the two most of the time. They always said that I would be better at answering in time, and that nothing was expected of me. I had gone years without being allowed to voice my thoughts. "You guys not demanding anything of me . . ."

"We told you, darlin', that we won't ever demand anything of ya," he stated calmly as he grabbed my hand.

I was only able to smile a little in return.

When we got back to house after the storm clouds started covering the sky above us and I could heard the thunder begin, Peter pulled up in his car. Jasper had ran to help him bring in all the bags. I helped put everything away. And of course, Peter had to get me a gift. He ended getting me and IPad Air. I tried to refuse it, but he wouldn't listen.

"Both of us have one already, so you might as well have one too. You can play games, write, and draw, even read from the Kindle App. Just enjoy it, suga'," Jasper had said before tenderly kissing me on my forehead. He had taken to kissing my head a few times a day, and I loved the feeling of being accepted by him without me having to do anything in return.

So that night, after dinner, Jasper helped me to set it up as the storm raged outside. It was the first time I sat on the couch between the two, not caring that I was almost leaning up against Jasper and my feet touching Peter's leg. I had tried to keep my distance from them, unless he walked up to me and touched me some way, just in a touch here or there on my arm or cheeks.

"Have you ever used one before?" Peter asked, watching me as Jasper set up the ITunes and email for me.

"No," I answered, shaking my head. "I've seen them, but was never allowed to touch."

"It's fairly easy to use," Jasper said, then proceeded to show me how to use everything, how to download apps, and so forth. Of course I liked the book apps, and downloaded a few free books.

Deciding to read in bed, I surprised Peter before heading to the room. "Thank you," I whispered, then kissed his cheek gently before rushing off. I felt happy that I could do something like that. I was sure his eyes were wide like my own.

I ended up falling asleep in the middle of the bed, reading on the iPad. I ended up waking up with my head on Peters shoulder and one of my legs between his. I was right up next him. And he had his shirt off. Usually he wore a shirt to bed. My right hand laid on his chest, where his little hairs were. I could feel Jasper snuggled up against my back with one leg over the one that wasn't between Peter's. His arm was thrown around my waist, hand laying near Peter's belly button. It felt nice, safe. I never wanted to move. The blanket was pushed down past my knees.

I began to move my hand along Peter's chest hair, taking in the softness of it. "Good mornin'" Peter spoke groggily, stopping my movement with his tanned hand. "You gettin' some ones attention doing that." He then had to wiggle his eyebrows, causing me to lightly giggle, hiding my face against his shoulder.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I knew they woke up with some _hard_ issues, and they never forced me to do anything.

"What do you feel about going swimmin'?" Peter asked with a smile, his voice rough with sleep.

"I don't know," I whispered, since I knew Jasper was still asleep. "I've never gone before." The idea kind of scared me, since I have never been anywhere close to any water like that, but also excited me at the same time.

"Well, Alice invited us to the lake that's not far from here. She can bring a swim suit for you, if you want to go. We'd all go. Esme and here, along with Rose and her mate Emmett will be there too, but won't be bother to you," Peter said. "We'd all go, if you want to. We don't have to. We can stay here."

"I say we should go," Jasper grumbled from beside as he woke up, but not moving from his position. "Even though Edward will show up later sometime. Alice will force him to come, I'm sure."

"Ok," I said, not really knowing one way or another. "I don't know how to swim."

"That's ok. We won't let you drown," Peter said. "You don't even have to go into the lake if you don't want to."

"Okay," I replied. "Who's Edward, Alice mentioned him a few times?" A nice thing about being here with the men so much, I was beginning to get used to asking questions, and not afraid of the response I would get in return.

"He's Alice's brother. He tends to keep to himself, even more than we do. We don't really get along, mostly because Peter here likes to make moves on him, and it bugs Eddie too much. He's seventeen, and thinks he's older than he is just because he can read minds," answered Jasper as he started to get up.

After getting up to eat some breakfast, and showering, Alice showed up with a bag full of clothes. She brought me a swimsuit that the top was a tank top like design and was a light black and blue pattern, with matching shorts. She also had a summer dress with thin straps across the shoulders to use as a cover up. She also gave me a pair of flip flops that were tan and fit perfect. Of course, she said she just had them laying around and didn't need them. I was sure she went out and bought them just for me.

"It will be so much fun to get everyone together. We haven't been together for a few months now, not with everyone being so busy. Emmett and Rose were gone off to one of their apartments in New York for a few weeks. Carlisle has been busy working at the hospital, since we just moved here a few months ago. Esme has been redecorating the house, like she always does. And then Jasper and Peter have been on missions, and working on restoring this little house since they bought it," Alice chatted on, not even giving me a chance to reply, but that was fine. I didn't really have much to add to the conversation as it was anyways.

"Now, Edward will try to put moves on you, as he will feel some sort of attraction to you, but he will mean no harm," she continued on as we sat on the couch, waiting for the time to pass. We were meeting everyone by the lake around noon.

"He better not even touch a hair on her head," Jasper growled. "He tends to be jealous of everything we have. And he's the spoiled rich kid, or at least acts like it."

"He means no harm. He lost his parents, Jasper! Carlisle found him working at a hospital as he tended to his sick parents," Alice defended her brother. I almost wanted to think that Alice liked her brother more than a sibling should. I knew they weren't related by blood, but I still had to wonder.

"The four of us all grew up without parents, that is no excuse for him to use, and you know it!" Jasper nearly shouted, causing me to flinch. I hated when someone shouted. I could feel a panic attacking coming on, and hoped the medicine I was still taking would keep it at bay.

"Hey, cool it," Peter said as he sat down beside me on the couch, pulling me to him, easing my panic. "Do you two always have to get into it every time like this? Really? I think you two were sister and brother with how often you fight."

"Sorry," Alice said sheepishly, ducking her head before smiling at me tucked into Peter's arms.

"Yeah, sorry," Jasper muttered, leaving the living room.

"He will be fine. They do this at least a couple times a week. I know Alice has a thing for him, but who wouldn't. That boy is smoking," Peter laughed as we heard Jasper groan loudly from the living room and Alice give a huff from where she stood between the living room and kitchen areas.

"Let's head down to the lake, no reason for us to be sitting around being board," Alice chirped as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Her hair was pulled back into a small pony tail at the top of her hair. Did she always try to make herself look younger than she truly is?

"Sounds good to me," Peter agreed.

After gathering our bags with towels, snacks and drinks, we headed out. Both boys had matching swim suits on, thanks to Alice who also brought them when she came earlier. They also had on simple plain gray t-shirts. Alice wore a two piece pink bikini with a summer dress over it, similar to the style I was wearing, but was a pale yellow instead of the pale yellow I had.

We walked through the forest for about ten minutes, where I took in all the colors. The leaves were starting to change to orange and yellow. It was a beautiful sight to see. It wouldn't be long before the weather turned colder and the snow would begin to fall. I would have to plan o coming out here when the lake was frozen over with snow all over the ground.

When we came up to the lake that was surrounded by green grass and trees at least three yards away, it was a sight to behold. The water looked clear and clean. Some wild flowers were splattered around. I instantly wanted to be gifted with the ability to pain or draw to capture such a scene. There was a dock on our side to load a small boat into the water.

"Welcome to our little lake," Jasper said as he flung his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me. "We own all this land, plus more."

"It's . . . . so, I don't have words," I gushed, wide eyed. I have seen pictures of lakes, and nothing could compare to this. It was amazing. I could see the sun reflect off of the lake.

Alice went ahead of us as I stopped in my tracks, not knowing what to look at first, but trying to look at everything at the same time. I was lost for words. Jasper lead me towards where Alice had laid down a couple big blankets she had brought with us on the ground, along with the bags of snacks, and a cooler of drinks.

"Do you want to go into the water, Bella?" Alice asked, taking her dress off.

"No thanks," I said, shaking my head. There was no way I was going anywhere near that water right now, not with not knowing how to swim.

"Okay," she said before taking off towards the water.

I gently sat down on top of the blanket that I just then noticed was green, so if the grass did stain it, it wouldn't not be seen easily. Jasper took off his shirt, before heading to the water himself. Peter hung around for a few minutes, making sure I was okay by myself.

"You can go, Peter," I urged him, knowing he wanted to be in the water also.

"Will I be able to talk you into going into the lake with me sometime today?" he asked with a small pout.

"I don't know," I answered. "But right now, I will just read my book." I opened the said book, showing I would be reading it, when I knew for a fact that I probably wouldn't read much of it while there were two shirtless men nearby.

"Ok, suga,' if you say so," he said, laughing before running into the water.

I didn't get much reading done, like I knew I wouldn't. I could see Alice swimming around the boys, taunting them into a water fight. She eventually got them to agree before they ganged up on her, and she cried out truce. I sat there on the blanket, mostly watching them. I let the sun soak into my bones, loving the free feeling of being able to enjoy such freedom. The book lay closed in my lap.

I watched as Jasper and Peter swam towards each other, and began to talk. Since I couldn't hear them, I turned to the book, The Giver, and began to read. I had started reading it the day before and found it an interesting read.

* * *

A lighter chapter :) Let me know if there's anything you want to see happen between the characters.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 6

Not being able to read, not with trying to keep track of where everyone was, and knowing that a few of the guys' friends were also coming to swim, I was on edge. Peter had explained that Emmett and Rose wouldn't have any issues with me, since they understood my past, better than anyone may be able to. They wouldn't tell me much about Rose's past, but said it was similar to what I went through, and Emmett was just a big old teddy bear. He may look intimidating, but was soft at heart and behaved like a child most times.

"Hey, darlin' you okay?" Jasper asked, plopping down next to me and shacking his hair out, causing me to giggle as flecks of water sprung out towards me.

"I am now," I smiled. He always knew what I needed, and being an empth probably helped him.

"You were worrying again," he stated, giving me a look that said he knew it, and wasn't going to let it slide without an explanation.

Sighing, I said, "Yeah. Your friends. What if they don't like me?" I looked up at him through my eye lashes. As the weeks had passed, my relationship to both boys had grown stronger. I began to depend on them more than I ever depended on anyone before. But they also depended on me, on my happiness. I wanted all of their friends and family to like me, and that thought scared me. I never cared if anyone liked me before or not. "Sorry, I can't help it."

"Hey," Jasper said, lifting my head with his callused fingers so my eyes would meet his. "There is no need to worry, darlin'." His eyes pleaded with me to not worry.

"I'll try," I answered quietly.

"That's all I ask," he smiled at me. He lounged beside me as Peter came up and sat on the other side of me. I knew Jasper began to project his feelings, as I was filled with calm and happiness as the three of us sat on the blanket, just enjoy each other and the outdoors. Alice continued to swim in the lake.

"Jaz man! Petey!" boomed a loud voice of a giant who came jogging up to us from the path way that lead to the lake.

"Hey, man," Peter greeted the man as he stood up from his spot next to me. Since I was sitting down, the guy looked so much bigger. He had blonde short hair and bright blue eyes. They did a hand shake hug thing that I've seen men do hundreds of times.

"How's it been?" he asked, turning towards Alice who came running up to us, dripping wet from the lake.

"Emmy!" she flung herself into his arms, not afraid if he didn't catch her. The man caught her easily, spinning her around and she squealed, and Jasper laughed. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too, sweet cakes," Emmett laughed, setting Alice down on her feet.

Jasper stood, then held his hand out for me. I slowly grabbed it, allowing him to help me up. By now, a beautiful blond with blue eyes was walking up to the male, and snuggled into his side. I hid myself mostly behind Jasper as they all greeted one another. Alice hugged the new female, gushing about some of the newest fashions. I kept my eyes on the male, not sure about him, but wanting to make both of my boys happy.

_My boys?_ When did they become mine?

"This here is our Bella," Peter said, introducing me to the two. Peter came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while I still held onto Jasper's hand tightly.

"Hiya Bella-bean!" Emmett boomed, but didn't move any closer to me than he was. He has a splitting smile on his face, and was obvious holding himself back. I was glad I didn't flinch from his voice as he kept it down. Someone must have explained to him about me.

"Hello," the one named Rose greeted me, steeping forward a few steps so she stood in front of Emmett. She wore a summer dress over a swim suit similar to what Alice and I had on. Did Alice plan it that way?

"Hi," I whispered, too nervous to really say anything more.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Emmett boomed, before picking Alice up over his shoulder and carrying her towards the water. She squealed and laughed the whole way, not once crying or whining as he dumped her in when he reached deeper water.

"Are you going to go in?" Peter asked Rose, who was making herself comfortable on the blanket towards the other side that wasn't wet yet. She only brought one bag with a towel thrown over the top of it.

"Me?" she asked. "Of course not. I don't want to redo my hair."

"Really? When do you ever care about your hair?" Jasper laughed, pulling me closer to him so his arm was around my waist, and Peter's arm was around my shoulders still.

"Right now, I do. Plus, I don't think Bella is going in, right?" Rose asked, looking at me.

I only shook my head. The causal way of talking was not what I expected of her, let alone any of the people here. I didn't know what I expected, but this was not it. I had never been around people who just joked with one another like this.

"I think I will keep Bella some company while you two go play in the water," Rose spoke, looking up at us through her dark sunglasses she had gotten out of her bag.

"Will you be okay, sug'?" Peter asked, looking down at me with concern.

"Yeah," I replied. I could handle being alone with her, I thought. Women tended to not like me much, but I could deal with it.

"Okay, If you need anything, just yell," Peter said, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help but sigh and lean into him more. I gingerly looked up to him, meeting his brown eyes. "We will be back in a bit, then."

"Okay," I said, sitting down where I was sitting before with a good three feet between me and Rose. I stared at the two boys while they walked. I noticed that they were holding hands and leaning against one another, exchanging words that I couldn't hear once again. Was I causing them to loose time with one another? Was I burden to them with all the troubles I brought along?

"They really care for you. I can see it in the way they look at you," Rose spoke, not looking at me. "You're special."

"I'm no one," I said. I had been told many times I was just a 'pet' or 'slave' and I still had trouble believing that my life was different now.

"You are to someone," Rose stated. Her tone of voice was determined, and caused me to quickly look her way. She sat with her legs folded, hands resting on her knees, and her sun glasses up. "You have changed Peter and Jasper, in many ways. I know you can't see it, but they are different, better, happier. The last few months, Jasper was depressed, and hardly joked, or even go out unless it was for work stuff. I think it started around the time he first saw you.

"I know a little about where you were, and I am sorry you had to grow up that way and be forced to do what you did, but I can see that there is life in you; you just have to have something to fight for. The way those two men look at you, like they would be lost without you, is the same way you look at them. You three are mates, there is nothing to deny, no way you could," she finished.

"How can I have any life left after what _he_ did to me?" I asked emotionless. I often wondered why I was even kept by him. Why my mother didn't just leave me somewhere when I was a baby so I could have had the chance to have a loving family?

"You have life left, because Peter saved you, and Jasper too, in a way. They need you to have life, to fight for what you want. You will be strong, and stand up for what you need, even if it takes years to get the courage to do so," Rose stated simply.

Would I ever really have the strength to do these things, to be able to be the person I need to be for Peter and Jasper? I could feel their love for one another and for me, but could I ever love them in return? I could see myself loving them if I opened up my heart, but what if they broke it?

"They both say that you love to read?" Rose asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I never went to school, so once I was sold off from my mother, a older lady taught me the basics, and from there I taught myself when I was able to. Of course, I kind of had the concept of ready and knowing the letters, but not well enough," I said quietly.

"Man, those two are smoking hot," Rose sighed, looking towards the lake where everyone was still at. Near the dock that was in front of us, Jasper and Peter were in a lovers embrace, kissing each other. They each had a hand in each other's hair. I felt butterflies in my lower stomach watching them along with jealousy. Would I even be kissed like that?

"Mates are not always romantic, you know," Rose spoke, glancing at me. "They are whatever they need to be for their mates. Let it be a friend, lover, play mate. Not every relationship goes right to sex. It took Emmett and I a little while to get to that stage. He found me on the side of a deserted road, beaten and begging for death. I was raped repeatedly for over a week by my kidnapper. When he was done, he left me for dead. Little did he know was that I didn't die, and now he's in prison for the rest of his life."

"Emmett taught me how to defend myself, and that helped a bunch. I couldn't even ben in the same room as him for the first four months I knew him. I could tell he was hurt by my actions, but I couldn't do anything about it. I finally started to go to therapy, and was able to get over my rape, and find release to be able to move forward. Emmett and I became pretty good friends, and now we can't be happier being each other's mate.

"It will take time to get to the place I am at now, since you were held captive for years and had to do so many things no one can even think about being forced to do. Jasper and Peter will never push you, or ask you to do anything you don't want to do. When the time is right, they will bring things up, or make moves, but not until then. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here," Rose finished.

"Thank you," I said, filled with fondness and hope. I would start trying more. "I write in a journal, and I think that helps me the most. I was scared of Jasper at first, just because I saw him at the compound a few times, but now, looking at him, I can't help but want to be as close as possible. To both of them."

"How 'bout we go dip our feet into the water?" Rose said after a few minutes of silence as she stood up.

I shrugged, agreeing just because the boys were still right there, and I felt drawn to them like I have lately. It was hard to be away from them for long periods of time, and each day it seemed harder to let Jasper go to his meetings, but I did my best to ignore my feelings since it didn't seem like Peter had any issues.

We walked side by side towards the dock that wasn't that far from where we were. I had kicked my shoes off shortly after we got here, so I felt all the softness of the flowers and grass on my feet. It really is amazing how things are different here compared to the compound.

Rose whistled loudly, causing the boys to pull apart. Jasper blushed while Peter glared at Rose as she walked right up to them and sat down. I slowed down on the dock, so I didn't fall in. I could feel the water moving it. Rationally, I knew that it wouldn't tip over.

"Can't you use a room?" Rose laughed, ignoring Peter's glare.

"Um, I don't think there is one," Alice chirped as she swam up to us. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the dock, slightly behind Rose.

"Bella?" Peter asked, turning his eyes to me, and looking up. "Come sit. I won't let you fall."

Carefully, I walked to the edge and sat down, letting my feet hand in the luke warm water. The water went up to my calves. Peter was right there, laying a hand on my leg above my knee, giving me the courage to stay and not flee.

"See?" Jasper smiled, coming up behind Peter as I sat next to Rose. "It's not so bad. And I'm standing." The water came up just past their waists, and now they were eye level with me.

"It is nice," I said, almost wishing I would have done this before. Although Rose's talk did help.

"So Edward won't be here until after we get back to the house for the BBQ," Rose said. "He called us on our way here.

"Of course, that little turd," Alice exclaimed. "He promised me he'd be here to swim with me."

"It's probably a better idea that we wasn't. I have a feeling he's going to cause issues today," Peter spoke.

"Doesn't he always cause problems? And it doesn't help that you goad him on, darlin," Jasper laughed.

"I do no such thing!" Peter laughed, lightly pushing Jasper.

"Peter always teases Edward about him being single, and a virgin. We have wondered if he's gay, just because he had no interest in anyone, girl or boy. He never lasts long before stomping off pouting," Emmett laughed.

"Can't you boys just be nice to Edward, for once?" Alice cried with a small pout of her lips.

"We can try, but no promises, pixie," Peter laughed.

Rose, Alice and Emmett then went to swim around the lake while I stayed on the dock with Peter and Jasper in the water by me.

"Do you want to come in? It's not deep at all here," Jasper said, almost pleading with me.

With a deep breath, I nodded my head. May as well, since it wasn't as bad as I thought it would when I first put my feet in. Peter easily lifted me into the water from my sitting position. The slight temperature change was startling at first, but wasn't too bad. Looking at the boys faces, I could see that my willingness to get in the water made them happy. My feet touched the sandy bottom and the water only went up to my belly button. Jasper and Peter each had a hand around my waist to hold me close.

"So, I got a question. You don't have to answer," Jasper asked with slight embarrassment.

"Okay?" I asked confused, squinting up at him.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Jasper asked, nearly a whisper. Peter looked shocked at the question, but didn't comment.

"No," I said shacking my head. I have had to do many things, but never been kissed. I was rented out, in a way, to serve men and their needs, and kissing was never one of those things. I've had to give blow jobs, be tied up while they had their way with me.

"Well, we will have to change that," Jasper grinned before bringing his hand up to my cheeks and tilting my face upward a tad. He slowly brought his lips to mine, a little peck. Another peck. My heart was racing, but I was not going to stop this. My lips ached for me. More of Jasper.

He brought his lips once more to my own, pulling gently on my hair causing me to gasp and he took the chance to lick my lips softly, allowing me to allow or deny him access. I slowly moved my tongue to his, feeling the softness, and tasting the mint mixed with his natural flavor. I couldn't contain the groan as we explored one another.

After a few minutes, he pulled back to allow us both to breathe. I panted, smiling up at him as I opened my eyes that closed sometime during the amazing first kiss. I never imagined a kiss to fell so wonderful.

"My turn," Peter said huskily before gently leaning in and kissing me on the side of my mouth before making his way to my lips, capturing them with his.

He didn't ask for permission like Jasper did. His kiss was rougher, consuming. He took advantage of my surprised state and explored my mouth with his tongue. He tasted similar to Jasper, but more of old spice instead of mint. One of his hands replaced a hand of Jasper's that was in my hair, pulling and pushing at the same time. His other hand was still around my waist and it seemed like he was fighting his instinct to move it.

My breaths came heavy as we kissed, as we explored one another. I had a hand in his hair, playing with the ends of it by his neck, moaning into the kiss a few times, where he would moan back in reply.

Instinctively, I reached out to where I knew Jasper was. I touched his arm, squeezing gently to let him know that I knew he was there. I expected maybe a squeeze back, or some sort of acknowledgment. But what I got in return was Jasper to start kissing the right side of my neck as Peter went to kiss down my jaw line to the left side of my neck. A loud moan escaped at the sensation. My lower belly was warm and tingly.

"Um, you three may want to stop. Jasper is projecting, and I have no one to make out with," Alice yelled from a few yards away from us, a small whine in her voice.

Both boys pulled away slowly with small groans of their own. Peter looked happy and content, while Jasper yelled back a 'sorry' to the others and looking happy. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep the feeling of being complete and content, with a little horny, inside. I could kiss them both forever, even if I ran out of breath.

"Wow," I panted, lost for words, but not wanting to break the connection.

"That was amazing," Jasper sighed, leaning his forehead against mine.

"The best first kiss, ever," Peter agreed, copying Jasper and laying his forehead against the other side of my head.

I felt love as Jasper projected once again, and my smile grew more. I was truly happy here. I knew I had a long ways to go still to get to the place I needed to mentally, but I would.

"Hey, lovers," Emmett shouted as he neared us, breaking us from our small bubble. "Let's go start the food!" I opened my eyes slowly as both of the boys turned around, grabbing my hands each in theirs.

"Emmett, leave them alone," Rose said, sliding up to him.

"But I'm hungry," he whined, looking like a lost puppy. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. It looked so wrong for him to act sad when I knew he was a happy content guy. Rose rolled her eyes and Jasper laughed along with me, smiling at me. I wanted to kiss him again.

Feeling brave, even with so many eyes on me, I gently lifted up on my tip toes and gave him a light kiss on his lips before pulling away and smiling sheepishly.

"So, are you going or not," Emmett spoke, as I pulled away from Jasper, who looked beyond surprised at my forwardness.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter said as he pulled me out of the water, bypassing the dock. We gathered up all of our belongings and made our way back to the house.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thinking about doing a one-shot with the two boys in the shower ;) I am also on Facebook!

Rec: The Lost by mamasutra


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Its a little shorter than usual, which is why I updated today! Next chapter will be posted by the end of the week :)

* * *

Chapter 7

When we got back, I went and changed out of my swim suit, and put on a pair of jean shorts and a navy tank top. I left my hair up in the pony tail. Jasper and Peter gathered everything they needed to cook food out on the grill, while the three of us girls lounged out back on chairs and chatted. Well, Rose and Alice talked, I split my attention between their conversation and the boys. They didn't change out of their swim trunks and were still shirtless. I wanted to go over there and kiss them again, and maybe explore their chests.

"Hello?" called a voice from around the corner of the house. Looking up, I saw Esme wearing jean capris and a light cream colored blouse. Carlisle was right behind her, caring a tray of food. He wore a gray shirt and slacks from the hospital.

"Mom!" Alice shouted, bouncing up and running to give her a hug. It seemed like Alice had to hug everyone. Emmett waved with a mouthful of chips, and everyone else mumbled hello's. Behind Carlisle, was a male I guessed to be Edward. His hair was wild, red and blond with some brown colors. It stood all over the place, like he just rolled out of bed.

Jasper instantly came and stood by me once he saw Edward, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Alice was hanging on his arm, chatting away excitedly about something that no one really cared about.

"Oh, you got to meet Bella! She's Jasper's and Peter's mate," Alice said happily, dragging Edward behind her.

Once she reached us, Edward lifted his dull green eyes off of the little woman, and they widen instantly as he took me in. Peter came and stood in front of me, trying to hide me from his view.

"Hello," he greeted in a smooth voice, trying to keep his eyes locked with mine. I blinked and looked away, feeling uncomfortable with how he was looking at me. I have encounter that look many times. It was the look that was filled with lust and want and he'd do anything he could to get his release.

"Hiya, Eddie," Peter spoke, taking the attention off of me and making Edward groan is annoyance. Jasper laughed quietly from behind me. "Do I get a hug?"

"Um . . . no," Edwards, said, backing away with a shudder.

"Why not?" Peter pouted. "Do I smell?"

"Peter, leave him alone," Esme said motherly, coming forward and kissing the top of my head gently and mumbled a 'hello dear' afterwards.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle asked, coming closer to me, but not too close. Peter took a step closer to me as he neared. I knew both boys were protective of me.

"Better," I answered simply.

"Good to hear. No panic attacks?" he questioned.

"She's done really well," Jasper said, laying a hand on my shoulder and smiling down fondly at me. I smiled back at him, happy and content. "Bella has been starting to be more open with us, and we have grown even more attached to her."

"Good, good," the doc said happily.

"Attached? It's not healthy for someone to be attached so emotionally. It's natural for her to feel attached, since you stepped up and saved her, but really, you shouldn't feel that way. Plus, she's underage, it's indecent!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward! She's their mate, of course they should feel that way," Alice argued back. "If you'd stop thinking about yourself maybe you'd understand that!"

"She's almost eighteen, and who cares if she's underage. For us, it really doesn't matter anyways," Peter said sternly, raising his voice a few levels.

I could feel my heart start to pound harder as the voices began to get louder. Nothing good ever came from anyone yelling. Jasper, feeling my panic, picked me up and then sat in the place I was, settling me into his lap. I buried my head into his neck and shoulder, taking in his comforting scent of pine. I could feel him projecting calm at me, and at the people who had raised their voices.

"Enough!" Esme said, but not loud enough to frighten me more. "This is not the time to be fighting over this. Edward, you are a grown man, now keep your thoughts to yourself. Now, we are going to eat, and enjoy each other's company with no more arguing like children, understood."

"Fine," I heard Edward huff.

"You okay, sug'?" Peter asked, laying a hand on my back, rubbing gently. At least my panic was mostly gone now, and it didn't get to where it usually did like the last few times.

I nodded my head, not wanting to get out of Jasper's hold. I felt safe and protected, and I really didn't like Edward. He seemed too familiar.

"Okay. I will bring you some food, you to Jazz," Peter said, kissing the top of my head before giving Jasper a small kiss also.

Peter was back with three plates filled with a hamburger, chips and things to put on the hamburger a few minutes later. He also brought a water for me to drink. He handed Jasper a cold beer before sitting in an empty chair beside us. I continued to sit on Jasper's lap, ignoring Edward's glares out of the corner of my eye.

Where had I seen him before?

The hamburger was perfectly cooked. No pink, but still had juice in it so it wasn't dry. I only put a little bit of ketchup on it. I was only able to eat half of it. Between the feeling of being watched, and too nervous to eat a whole lot, I gave up trying to eat. Both boys were done way before me. Peter took care of the trash afterwards, bringing back a drink in a red cup.

"Want some?" Peter asked, motioning to the plastic cup. "It's a mixed drink, and it gets you drunk fast."

"What's in it?" I asked. I knew of some names of alcohol, since it was part of my training to know what was what.

"Fruit punch, vodka, and a few other types," Peter answered. "Truthfully, I have no idea. Emmett makes it, and it's pretty much a mix of whatever he can get his hands on."

"I advise you not to have any," Esme laughed. "Someone needs to stay sober to keep these two in check."

"Hey, we aren't that bad," Jasper laughed, defending himself, shaking me in the process.

"The last time they got drunk, they ended up passing out while dry humping each other," Emmett laughed loudly.

"We did no such thing!" Peter exclaimed, throwing a hand over his chest.

"Oh you so did!" Alice chirped with a wide smile.

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face at their antics. I liked watching them, acting like siblings.

I slowly took the plastic red cup out of Jasper's hand, and took a small sip, just to try it. I figured why not? No masters were here to punish me if I made a mistake, and my boys would make sure to keep me out of harm if I did drink too much if I so happened to do so.

The drink tasted fruity, like fruit punch. I could detect some sort of alcohol, but since I had never really drank anything before that was stronger than wine, I was unable to name what it was.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked as I set the cup back into his opened hand. He whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver at his closeness. I wanted to kiss him again.

"Not bad," I said shyly. I did like it. I didn't see myself drinking much of it.

"You can have more. I won't let you get drunk, if you're worried," he whispered again to me.

"Okay," I smiled, not knowing what else to really say.

I watched how everyone interacted among one another. Emmett and Rose shared a drink together, talking about cars. Carlisle sat holding Esme next to him, whispering to her and she had a smile on her face. Alice was chatting away to Edward, who kept glaring at me every time he would let his eye wonder over to me. Or maybe he was glaring of Jasper and Peter, and not at me at all? He seemed to be confusing to me, but I ignored him as much as I could. He sat across the small fire that someone had started after we finished eating dinner. Jasper and Peter talked with everyone.

Feeling bold, I softly kissed Jasper's neck, which in turn almost caused him to drop the full cup that Peter had brought him back since he finished the last one. I laughed lightly, before kissing him again but this time under his jaw bone. My body was warm and tingly.

Having to pee, I whispered to Jasper where I was going when he gave me a pouty look as I went to stand up. I only had maybe a forth of a cup of the drink, and I could feel the effects on me. Sure, I had been forced to take drugs and dealt with the effects of those more times than I'd like to count. My head was a little fuzzy, but it wasn't too bad. I could deal with it.

I slowly made my way into the house and to the bathroom. I stopped and got a glass of water after doing my business. I was hoping that the water would help clear the fog from my head.

"Well, look here, you are finally all alone," spoke a calm voice from behind me. I felt a hand roughly snake its ways around my midsection of my stomach as I dropped the glass in the sink in fright. "No screaming," he seethed.

"Please, let me go," I said, trying to keep my body from fighting. I knew he was stronger than I was, so it would have been useless to even try.

"Now, why would I do that, sweet girl?" laughed the voice. He slowly backed away, dragging me along with him. I closed my eyes, taking deep breathes. What would he do if I yelled? "Now, I know Jasper won't mind if I use you for a release. He's not into girls anyways."

He dragged me into the office room, shutting the door tightly behind us. He still kept a secure arm around me, making sure I had no leverage to move. I could feel my body begin to shake as my heart beat increased. Was there anything I could do?

"Now, since I got you alone, I want you to help me out with a problem," he said, as he stepped away from me, spinning me around to face him. I was instantly met with dull green eyes.

"Please," I cried. I had gotten used to being able to be free here with Jasper and Peter. I knew I wasn't ever expected to ever preform anything on any one ever again.

"Oh, I love when they cry," he smirked. "Now on your knees. I want you to take me in your mouth."

My years of training came back way too quick for me to like it. With my body sluggish from the drink, I had no choice but to follow what was commanded of me. I felt like I was on auto pilot, like I used to live day to day while at the compound.

Kneeling on the soft carpet, I was eye level with his prominent erection. He slowly unzipped his shorts, and it sprung free. I swallowed, trying to keep the bile from rising up past my throat. I kept repeating Jaspers' and Peters' name over and over in my head, hoping they could come to save me. Peter had saved me a few times, from either panic attacks or from my master. He'd save me again, wouldn't he?

"Now, open wide, pet," Edward spoke, almost like he was talking to a child. I had to role play before, so it was nothing new. I did what I was told as he brought his penis towards my mouth. I was glad it was small. I don't even think it would touch the back throat.

He roughly shoved in, almost making me fall backwards with the pressure of his eagerness. I was dizzy, and closed my eyes to maybe block out everything.

"That a girl," he praised me, pulling my hair roughly as he worked himself against my mouth.

All of a sudden, the door was flung opened, banging against the wall and was sure to leave a dent there. My eyes flashed opened as Edward pulled away hastily, trying to tuck himself back into this pants before anyone saw.

* * *

Leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the reviews! I don't own twilight.

* * *

Chapter 8

Next thing I know, Edward is laying on the floor, holding his face in his hands while I am carried out of the room. I couldn't focus on anything. I knew that Peter was the one that was carrying me, as he was muttering about something. I took comfort in him, thanking him for saving me, once again. I was asleep before he ever made it to the bedroom.

_I was strapped down onto a metal bench, almost like a hospital bed without the padding part. My arms were tied up above my head, my feet spread open wide for easy access. I was thirteen, and apparently it was time for me to learn to hold off on orgasms. _

_"You are not allowed to come unless I say," Master James said, turning on the butterfly vibrator that was strapped onto me. I was instantly shocked by the power of just a tiny device. By now, I had grown used to doing what was commanded of me. I hated it, but after being punished so many times, my body couldn't take it anymore. _

_I felt my walls tighten down below, and I thought of anything and everything to starve it off. I knew if I came too soon, Master would punish me. _

_As the level of the vibrator was increased, I could feel the tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes, causing him to laugh out loud. I couldn't help but cum as the machine did its work. _

"It' okay, darlin," Jasper spoke, smoothing my hair from my face. His voice was filled with worry, and was he crying?

_I was now strapped to the metal cross. My arms out from my body, tied tightly to the ends. I breathed deeply, knowing what was coming. My feet, for once, were free of any shackle. I could hear Master, and someone else, moving around the room, reading the punishment tools for me. They loved using the whip, or the cane on me. Sometimes even the belt with hooks. I was nine the first time the punishments began, at a much simpler time. Those punishments were easy. I was only locked into the darkest room, alone with my thoughts. Or food was taken away, or even a spanking here or there. _

_But now, I was to be whipped. I had disobeyed Master Alec when he wanted to take my virginity. I had fought him, and I won. I was proud that I had won, since he had not been given permission himself from Master James. _

_I tensed as the thicker of the whips were used on me. This one felt like sandpaper as it scraped my skin. I tried to arch away from it, but since I was tied to the post with my front to it, it was impossible to move. By the time the punishment was completed, I was weak and a slobbery mess. _

"Come on sug'," Peter begged. I was laying in his lap and Jasper was holding my hand that wasn't holding onto Peter's shirt for dear life. I couldn't breathe. My chest felt like something was sitting on it.

"Peter?" I sobbed out, burring my face into his neck, shaking uncontrollably.

"We need a blanket," I heard Jasper spit out before a blanket was gently wrapped around me, causing me to thrash against the new touch.

_I hid in the small closet underneath a filthy blanket as my mother had a guest over, again. I didn't like him. He smelt of stale beer and cigarettes. He always gave me the worse kind of feelings when he was around. My mother adored him though. _

_"Where's the kid at?" he asked loudly. _

_We lived in a small apartment that smelled gross. There had always been strange stains on the floor. I even saw mice run around a few times. I was so hungry. _

_"I don't know," I heard my mother say. "And I don't really care. She's a waste of space."_

_"I can take her off your hands. She'd make a good pet once she completed the training process," I heard him say. _

_"I should have never given birth to her. The drugs should have taken care of the issue," my mother responded. "It's your fault anyways, James. If it wasn't for you not using protection, she wouldn't be here anyways."_

"Please, Bella. I don't know what to do to help you," Jasper pleaded.

_I was lead down the narrow hallway to where the service rooms were held. I had cleaned them quite a bit the last few years, but now, I was being lead to my death. At least that's what it felt like to me. I was to lose my virginity. _

_"Now, my pet, you are to behave and I expect you do service your guest to the best of your abilities tonight. He paid a pretty penny for you. You are almost sixteen, so it's time for your training to be worth something," Master James said as he held onto my forearm tightly to make sure I didn't try to run. Last time I did run, and I still had the bruises from the spanking I got on the whipping bench just a few days ago. _

_"She looks young," spoke a voice. I kept my head down. "How old?"_

_"She's almost sixteen, the youngest of our family," Master replied, shoving me down on my knees just inside of the door way. "You can do as you please with her, Mr. Mason."_

_"Wonderful!" spoke the man. _

_"I will leave you to it," Master said, shutting the door tightly behind me. _

_"Up on the bed, pet," Mr. Mason said. _

_I was already naked, since Master Alec was in the process of training with me, again. He seemed to be training me more and more these days. I hastily got onto the bed, keeping my eyes anywhere but his. I hated looking at anyone. I didn't want to see what their eyes held. _

_"Since James said you ran last time, I am tying you to the bed," he spoke as he grabbed my wrists and tied them each to the bed post on top. "I will leave your legs free. I find some fight to be a major turn on."_

_I heard him strip off his clothes and throw them down in a pile. I did the best I could to keep my breaths even. The bed dipped to the side as he made his way up next to me, touching my bare skin. _

_"Look at me," he commanded, and I was instantly met with dull green eyes. "Good, pet."_

I was being rocked in strong arms with a soft blanket around me. I felt defeated. I kept going back to the times I was trained to be a slave to others. Master James told me repeatedly that I was not a person, but a pet to be used and played with. I was no one. Why didn't my mother get rid of me sooner than? Drop me off at a hospital so she didn't have to deal with me. Wouldn't that have been easier? Wouldn't that have made my life better for me?

Edward stole my virginity. I knew if it wasn't him, some other guy would have, but why did my past have to keep coming back? It seemed like every time I was getting better, something had to come and squish me like a bug.

Finally able to come back to myself, I could feel my breaths come out uneven as I sobbed loudly. My teeth chattered together as my body shook uncontrollably. I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to see what was going on. I could hear others in the room, talking, trying to figure out what to do for me. I was now sitting in Jasper's lap, surrounded by his calm he was trying to project to me, but it seemed like it kept bouncing off of me instead. Peter sat next to us, an arm wrapped around me above Jaspers.

"Can I give her a sanative now? She's not calming down any," Carlisle spoke from across the room.

"Dad, that's not going to work," Alice said sadly from somewhere nearby.

"She's not calming down. The pill should have helped, but it's not. She can't keep this up much longer. It's already been three hours," the doc replied gravely.

A few short minutes later, I felt someone nearing me, and I pushed myself into Jasper more, if that was even possibly. My hands were sore and stiff from holding onto some sort a material tightly.

"No . . . No . . . NO," I cried out as he neared. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but my panic induced actions wouldn't allow anyone near me that I had not grown to like.

All of a sudden, a bucket was placed right in front me as I was hastily moved before bile made its way up my throat. I mostly dry heaved, meaning I had thrown up quite a bit. I was so tired.

Leaning back against Jasper, and tucking myself into him as close as possible, I felt a needle prick my arm while both boys began to growl. I cried out in shock before my body began to feel heavy and I welcomed the darkness that clouded my mind.

When I woke up, I was pressed tightly between Jasper and Peter on the bed. They were both wrapped around me. I was so tired. My body ached from the panic attack, but at least it finally passed. I was unable to move. Between my body not wanting to, and being held tightly by the two men, I let sleep overtake me once again. I hoped to wake up feeling better.

The next time I woke up, I heard loud voices out in living room. I instantly knew that Jasper was no longer next to me and Peter was laying on the other side of the bed playing on his iPad.

"Jasper, I really need to check on her. Not knowing what all Edward was able to do, she needs looked over," Carlisle pleaded.

They had no idea what Edward did to me, what he was even capable of.

"It can wait. I don't want anyone near her expect for Peter and myself until she can voice otherwise," Jasper growled.

"I just need to check a couple of things. I need to make sure the medications haven't affected her too badly," he tried again.

"You are not going in there!" Jasper shouted.

I instantly sat up, ignoring the spinning room. I pulled my knees up to my chest with my forehead resting on them. My head was pounding and it didn't help me any.

"Hey, sug'," Peter spoke softly, slowly moving up next to me. He tenderly sat a hand on my back, playing with the ends of my hair. I was sure I was disgusting. I felt sweaty and sticky. "It's okay," he soothed me quietly.

I began rocking back and forth as the voices continued to rise outside the door. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block it out.

_"Hey, you," shouted a voice in front of me. I did the best I could to not flinch from the man who had to spit in my face, again._

_We were lined up against a wall in the training room. For some reason, the trainers loved to yell and spit in our faces. I wanted to cry, to run. But what good would that do me? I tried once to run from this hell and I nearly lost my life for it from the punishment I gotten. _

_"When I tell you to kneel, I expect you to do it," he shouted. "When I say spread open, I expect you to have your legs spread opened for me to have easy access."_

"Shh, Bella," Peter said, wrapping me tightly into his arms. I was shaking. I was happy to note that my breaths were fairly even.

"Please," I begged, crying once again. I don't know what I was asking for, but I wanted it gone. I wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to stop. The pain, the shouting, the attacks.

"I'll be right back, okay," Peter said as he slowly released me. I instantly cried out in fear, or maybe it was pain?

"Hey, Jasper, I think you should come in. Carlisle, sorry but there's no way you are getting close to her right now," Peter spoke firmly from the door way. "The shouting is not helping her at all."

I felt the presence of Peter and Jasper as they both crawled up onto the bed, both touching me and trying to calm me down. I don't know how long it took, but I eventually was able to calm down and stop rocking back and forth. I leaned against Jasper's side, sniffing and letting his calm soak into my body.

_I was cold to the bone. I couldn't contain my shivering as I curled up into a tight ball. My back was touching the rough cement wall and I was unable to move hardly at all. The dark room was meant to make you feel caged in with no room to move or stand. With normal eye sight, I should have only been able to see pure blackness. But at the age of ten, I could see the filthy cement that the dark room was made out of. This was my first time, but not my last._

_I was so hungry. I wasn't sure how long I had been down here, but since I missed breakfast because of not kneeling fast enough when Mast Alec entered the waiting room where all of us girls, and a few boys, were to sleep. _

_I could hear the screams and cries of the others that were down here, begging to be let out. I didn't scream, knowing it did no good. The masters would not let us out until they saw fit. _

"Peter," Jasper cried somewhere close by, although it sounded like it was far away. Why was everything so far away?

"Can you send anymore calm to her?" Peter asked as I felt a hand brush through my tangled sweaty hair.

"I've tired, Pete. She won't let me send anymore. And it's hard enough trying to send her anything when I don't feel anything but calm," Jasper replied.

Why couldn't I move? I tried to move my arms, but they felt extremely heavy. It was almost like they were tied down. I wanted to memories to stop; the panic to go away.

"Shh, sweetie," Jasper soothed me as I whimpered. "Peter and I got you. Please. You gotta calm down. I can't help you if you don't."

_"Be strong. You are worth it, Bella," Rose said from next to me._

Finally being able to hear a little better as the fog slowly began to fade from my brain, I could hear Jasper's heart beat as my head lay on his chest. The thump, thump, was soothing, and grounding as I tried to force my panic away. I could tell we were laying on the bed, with me mostly on top of Jasper and curled tied tight as a ball.

Peter was next to us, trying to sooth me with running his fingers through my hair. I could feel how he tenderly scratched my head with each pass, soothing me into a state where I didn't want to move.

My muscles ached, as if I hadn't moved for hours from my position. I probably hadn't. My throat was dry, along with my mouth. How long as my panic attack this time?

"That's my girl," Jasper praised and my breaths began to even out. I concentrated on his heartbeat, on the soothing motion of my hair being brushed, and the comfort of my two boys. "I knew you could do it." I could hear the small smile in his voice, even if he was worrying over me once again.

"You are doing so well," Peter said, kissing the top of my head gently. "Here, can you take a sip of water? You don't have to move. I have straw for you."

I felt the straw touch my lips and I barely opened my lips so I could get a drink. I ended up drinking a big gulp, and it soothed my dry throat instantly. "Good girl," Jasper praised once Peter took the water away. I wanted more, but knew I shouldn't drink too much too fast since I had thrown up.

I whimpered again as Jasper moved. "Don't leave," I cried out, gripping his shirt tightly, trying to draw him nearer to me.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, darlin'," Jasper drawled, settling back down where he was. "Are you comfy?"

"Don't go . . ." I said weakly. I couldn't lose him now that I was aware of where I was.

"I'm not going, Bella. I can't leave you," Jasper replied just as quietly.

"I'm here with you," Peter said, letting me know they were both there. I was able to find comfort in them both as I let sleep take me peacefully with no dreams this time.

* * *

Review! More reivews will bring a hand job with some _hard_ problems :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews!

Early update! This chapter will contain some sexual actions! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 9

When I woke up later, the sun was long gone from the sky. I was curled up next to Peter. My head was buried in his neck with my left arm loosely flung over his torso as he slept on his back. I could hear the shower running in the bathroom which meant that was where Jasper was. I felt warm and content snuggled up next to Peter. His breathes were even and I could hear his heart beat as he slept soundlessly.

How long had I allowed my panic to overtake me?

I knew that the attack was brought on by a number of things. Between Edward, who I never wanted to see again, the alcoholic drink, and the medication I was taking, it was no wonder why my panic attack was so horrible this time. Plus whatever the good old doc had given me.

I was glad that both Jasper and Peter had stood by me and made sure I was okay, and that nothing bad came to me, even if the memories that assaulted me wore bad enough. I knew they were there through it all. But I still had to wonder when they would give up on me. I would have given up on myself years ago. I guess in a way, I did when I just did what I was trained to do so I didn't have to suffer the consequences.

Not really wanting to get up, I just laid there, basking in the feel of Peter underneath me. I got the tingling feeling as I remembered the first kiss I shared with both of the boys. I couldn't hide the smile that slowly spread across my face either. It seemed like a lifetime ago, though.

Hearing the water shut off and realizing I was starving, I gently kissed Peter's neck, since it was right there. I didn't want to ever get up, no matter how hungry I was. When my lips tenderly touched the skin of his neck, he groaned, pulling me closer to him, if it was even possible.

Getting that reaction, I couldn't help but do it again. He groaned deeper, tilting his head so I had better access. He began to run his fingers through my hair as I continued to pepper his neck with soft kisses.

Hearing the door of the bathroom open, I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw Jasper standing there in the doorway in nothing but sleep pants. His hair was wet and he had a few drops of water running down his chest. I smiled shyly at him as I took him in. I almost wanted to lick him.

"Good morning," Peter grumbled, opening his eyes and smiling brightly.

"I guess three in the morning can be technically morning," Jasper drawled as he walked over to the bed. "How are you, darlin'?"

"I'm okay," I said. Surprisingly, I wasn't too bad. I was more scared of their reactions to me, and what exactly happened while I was in my panic attack. "What happened?" I was more confused. I knew I scared them; I usually did with any of my attacks. But this seemed worse.

"Good," Jasper said. "You scared us, you know. I don't think I can ever go through that again." He tenderly ran a hand down my cheek as he sat on the bed close to me. "For three hours, we couldn't get through to you. We got no response from you at all. All you would do was cry, and beg. You wouldn't even let either of us near you for the first hour, and it nearly killed us." By the end of his rant, he had tears in his eyes.

"Once we got you calmed enough to let us near you, you wouldn't let us go, literally. You must have known we were there, since we grabbed onto us anyway you could. You wouldn't allow anyone else within feet of you. After about three hours, you started to come back from wherever you were, but Carlisle thought you needed help, so he drugged you with some sleeping stuff. I don't think he knew you had anything to drink at the get together, so you ended up having a horrible reaction to it.

"Instead of going into a peaceful sleep, you ended up thrashing around and sobbing even worse. It took us longer that time to get through to you, to let you know were there, trying to keep you safe. Once Jasper began to panic from your emotions you kept giving off, he demanded everyone to leave until we called them. That helped you the most to calm down finally."

"I remember bits a pieces," I stated, turning onto my back as Jasper laid his head down over my heart. "I hope I didn't throw up you . . . again."

"We expected it, so I had Alice get a bucket. You missed us," Peter smiled sadly at me once he turned over onto his side and began to run a hand through Jasper's hair.

"You don't like yelling, do you?" Jasper mumbled.

"No. Every time there was any yelling at the compound, it ended up with someone in major trouble. We ended up being punished for it, even if it wasn't any of us that were doing the yelling. Most often, it seemed like I was the one that was always punished for it," I answered, looking up at the ceiling. "What happened to Edward?" I figured this was a good place to start before I told them how I knew him.

"He's not ever allowed to be here again. Alice can't believe he did that. Well, none of us really can. I hit him square in the jaw," Jasper said proudly. "He never saw it comin'."

"I think he needed more than I hit. Although Emmett did kick him in his gut, so maybe he learned his lesson." Peter said. He's been different for a few years now. Around two in fact. He went to visit a friend, and came back all weird. Weirder than he usually that is," Peter said, thinking. "It's also about the time that we bought this house."

"Um, well, I kinda know Edward. I met him once before," I stated quietly. Would it upset them?

"Go on," Jasper prompted, laying down beside me.

Taking a deep breath, I stated, "He was at the compound one time."

"He what?" Peter shouted angrily. He quickly sat up flinging his legs over the edge. "There's more," he nearly growled out, looking at me.

"Please, don't yell," I said, near tears. I instinctively moved towards Jasper as my eyes closed shut tight.

"Sorry," Peter said, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. "Go on."

"He . . . he . . . he was the one . . ." I couldn't finish. I couldn't see the look they would give me once they knew. I didn't want to disappoint them.

"Hey, darlin'," Jasper said, trying to get me to look up at him. "Please tell us. We won't be upset with you. Maybe at Edward, but never with you."

"It was a punishment for me, since I kept fighting the Masters. Edward . . . . he was the . . . the one to take me first. Master said he paid a good amount of money to have me too," I cried, burring myself as much as I could into Jasper.

Peter instantly got up and started to pace the room. Back and forth he went, never saying anything.

"I didn't want it. I was tied to the bed and couldn't move. Master James wanted money, he always wants money. And since I fought, he let someone else have their way with me. Edward said he'd come back for me once I went up for auction after my time was up being of service to the Masters," I said, not looking at anything but Jasper's chest I was leaning on. I could feel the tears come and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I felt ashamed.

"Hey, it's not your fault. There was nothing you can do now or then," Peter said quietly, rubbing my back gently. "I'm sorry for upsetting you again."

Once I got my tears under control, I slowly looked towards Peter. His face was shadowed with sadness. His eyes held love as he looked at me. How could anyone love me, after everything that had been done to me?

I was afraid to voice my thoughts, though. What if it wasn't love that was in his eyes?

"I'm going to kiss you now," Peter declared right before his lips met mine. His lips met mine tenderly, lovingly. I leaned into his kiss as my eyes shut. I basked in the feeling. "I don't like you doubting yourself, sug'," he stated. "I'm sure Jasper can feel the doubt that I see on your face. You are worth it, always."

He then crashed his lips to mine roughly. His kiss held passion and love as I gasped from the sensation. He quickly explored my mouth with his tongue. My fingers found purchase in his hair and he moaned loudly as I gently pulled on it. His hand that was on my cheek made its way to my hair, while the other hand pushed against my lower back, causing me to move more into Peter. I felt his length press against my thigh.

"I'm not going to be left out," Jasper stated huskily as he came up from behind me and began to pepper my neck in light kisses. I couldn't help the moan that that left my throat as I was kissed senseless.

Turning onto my back, Peter trailed kisses down the other side of my neck as Jasper made his way to my mouth. He pumped love and adoration with his kiss as his lips met mine. I groaned loudly, allowing him to take control of my mouth. Both of their lengths rub against my thighs. I had a hand in each of their hairs, pulling gently which kept them groaning each time.

Running out of breath, Jasper went back to my neck, sucking gently one the right side. I was sure he left a mark, but I didn't mind at all. At the compound, no one was allowed to leave marks such as these, but they were okayed to leave any scratches or bruises on our bodies.

Both boys slowly began to move their heads towards one another, and met in a deep passionate kiss. I could fell the lust that Jasper was projecting. I groaned, wanting to get some sort of friction as they continued to kiss. I had never once felt this sort of need. Sure, I had been wet down there, but I was trained to be ready for anything.

As the two slowly stopped kissing, pecking each other before slowly pulling apart and smiling widely at me. I couldn't help but let a giggle out at their looks. They looked so in love and happy. Their eyes were wide and open to all things emotion wise.

"So, how about some food?" I asked, trying to make the ach between my legs to go away. I was uncomfortable. I wanted a release, but didn't think it would happen.

"It has been a while since we all ate. At least three days," Peter said, tiredly as he slowly made his way up and off the bed.

"Three days?" I said a little too loudly. I didn't think I was out that long, was I?

"Yeah, darlin', the combination of everything that happened took its toll on you. The first night you were so sick, between the panic attack and the mix of meds and that drink. By the time you were able to calm down enough to let sleep take you, you were finally able to sleep and slept like a rock. You needed the sleep though.

"By the way, I would like you to not take any more medication. Even if it did help, I think we as mates, can now help you better than those little pills ever did," Jasper finished as he helped me out of bed.

"What exactly happened to Edward, after you hit him?" I asked. By now we were in the kitchen and Jasper was getting some fruit cut up, saying something about it being easier for me on my body after everything.

"He ran away crying to 'daddy,' before Carlisle laid into him about the treatment to all women. Esme was beside herself, and won't even talk to him. The doc is going to get him some help. But after what you told us, I don't think that will be of any help. He's never allowed anywhere near here again," Peter sneered.

"What if he tells James?" I asked in fear. I couldn't go back there. I wouldn't.

"We will keep you safe," Jasper said, placing a hand over my shaking one on the table. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Although it is a possibility that Edward will tell James," Peter said, thinking aloud. "But we can handle it."

I slowly ate the fruit that was placed in front of me. It was a small bowl of some strawberries, slices of bananas and grapes. Peter was lost in thought while Jasper kept glancing at me and giving me soft smiles.

"When do you think we can go out and get me some clothes before the weather changes?" I asked quietly as I finished my bowl of fruit.

"We can go later today, once the stores are opened, unless you want to order online. Whichever will work just fine," Peter said as he got up, taking our bowls with him.

"I wouldn't mind going to the stores. I have never had the chance to actually go shopping," I said, looking down at my hands shyly. I don't think I was the type of person that really enjoyed shopping all the time, but it would be nice to go to a few stores and see what it was like.

"We will go out, then," Jasper declared. "I'm sure you won't be as bad as Alice is. She drags us to every store, and makes us stay out almost all day long."

"I don't even know if I like shopping," I admitted. "I have never had the chance to. I don't think I will like going very often. I don't really need much anyways." I shrugged at the end.

"We don't either, so I think the trip will be a good one," Peter laughed. "Plus, I need a few things."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jasper said from the couch that we was sprawled out on. "But what are we going to do until the stores open?"

"I don't know," Peter sighed.

"So, how does our kind live so long?" I asked as I sat down in the chair. I had wondered, since I knew both of my boys were older than they appeared, and Carlisle was at least forty years old, if not more.

"We live forever. We are immortal. Unknown, our kind, can essentially live forever. We have beating hearts, but they never give out. Of course, we can die just as easily as a human almost. Say, we hung ourselves, or jumped off a tall building and broke our neck. But a simple gunshot wound, or broken arm would heal within a matter of hours.

"We are both forever at the age of twenty, but have lived for thirty years. Carlisle is about eighty, while Esme is seventy. Alice is also twenty. We will forever stay aged like we are, no gray hairs or old skin," Peter spoke.

"So how can we die?" I asked, letting my head fall back against the cushion.

"Fire, mostly. Also a broken neck. We tend to heal fast, so normal broken bones heal within hours, along with cuts or bruises," Jasper answered.

~SG~

Once all three of us were dressed, and the stores had opened, we headed out to town in Peter's black truck. I sat in the middle while Peter drove. There was small talk about what items were each were looking for. Jasper sung quietly sing to a few country songs on the radio for the fifteen minute drive to the town.

Once we reached the downtown shops, where both boys said had the least amount of people for the best clothes, Peter parked along the store fronts.

"Here we are," Jasper laughed, closing the door after helping me out. "When we have to go shopping, this is the place we go. The mall has a few nice stores, but between it being too crowded or not our style, it's just easier to come here."

"I'm not picky," I shrugged, walking to where Peter stood on the sidewalk.

"I know you're not, which is why I brought us here," Peter spoke. "Now, let's start here."

He then proceed to walk to the first clothing store that we parked in front of. The windows were lined with outfits of all styles. Walking in, the cool air hit us right away. A soft classical song played in the background.

"Welcome!" spoke a girl as she walked towards us with a bright smile. "My name's Jessica. Is there anything you are looking for today?" He blond hair was pulled up off her heavily make-up covered face. And her smile was fake as she look as us.

"No, thank you," Jasper said, tipping his head slightly. "Just browsing for now."

"Okay," she chirped. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Will do . . . ." Peter replied before ushering me towards some clothes. "Go ahead and look around, sug'. You can get whatever you want that you like."

I was only able to find a pair of jeans that I liked, along with a couple of shirts. Once we checked out there, while Jessica flirted with Peter instead of working, we went to a few other stores along the street. I was able to find a few different outfits, along with some winter clothes and some new shoes. Before heading back home, we stopped and ate lunch as Pizza Hut that was on the other side of the street by a book store, which we also had to stop at.

By the time we got back home, the wind began to pick up, blowing in the cold front that was predicted to bring some snow to the higher mountains that late August. On our drive back, Alice had called, wanting to get together for a night of family games. I was not sure about it, since the last time there was a family gathering the a few days ago, it didn't turn out very well.

By the time we got everything that we had bought put away where it was to go, we sat around the living room waiting for everyone to show up. I was filled with nerves, while Jasper and Peter tried to reassure me that everything would be fine. Edward would not be coming, unless he wanted to take a swim in the lake after getting beat up again for his actions from the last time he was there.

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme showed up about an hour later with a few board games.

"How are you, Bella?" Esme asked, coming up to me to give me a soft hug where I sat on the couch as the boys cleared off the coffee table.

"I'm okay," I replied.

"Good," she smiled at me.

"Any withdrawals?" Carlisle asked, looking at me for any signs that I was going through withdrawals of the meds I was taking.

"Dad, she's been off of all medicine for four days now, I think she's good," Jasper said as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his side.

"Just asking, son," the doc answered. "Which game will we play first?"

"Life!" Alice squealed excitedly just as Emmett and Rose walked in the door, bringing food and drinks with them. They mostly had snack food, such as chips, dip, cookies and brownies. Drinks were pops and juices. I was glad there wasn't any of that fruit drink again, even if it was good.

"Really, Life?" Emmett wined.

"Yes, Em. It's the best game ever," Alice said, almost like this was an everyday occurrence and he should know.

Since I didn't know how to play the game, Peter and Jasper talked me through it each time it was my turn. I had the main concept down. I had to get as many properties as I could buy to make money off of it. I ended up being the second person to be bought out, since Jasper had the higher priced properties.

During the game, Jasper and Peter would casually touch my arm or leg, sending goose bumps along my skin. I tried to flirt back with them in the same manner, but I don't know how good I was.

The game didn't last more than an hour. By the time it ended, Emmett was complaining about starving, so we all took a break for snacks. Since we just ate a few hours before that, Jasper, Peter and I watched everyone while everyone talked about whatever they wanted. Edward was never brought up, which was good.

I did end up eating a brownie, which was the one of the best I've ever ate before.

Alice and Rose wanted to know everything I had bought, and I vaguely gave them descriptions of what I did get. I stayed snuggled up to Peter the entire time. I felt every kiss he dropped a kiss on my head.

After a game of Uno, which surprisingly I came out closer to third, we called it a night. That way with the incoming storm, everyone could get home safely. Peter had put some sort of movie on the TV as the rain began to fall and splat against the windows from the high winds. I didn't pay much to the movie, since Jasper's lips were attached to my neck.

Peter's lips crashed against mine right at the same time a loud crash of thunder echoed around the house. I gasped in surprise and he took advantage of it. His tongue explored my mouth. My hands instantly went to both of the guys hair, pulling and petting at the same time.

"How often were you forced to have sex?" Peter asked, pulling away from me.

"A few times a week," I answered breathlessly.

"So this is the longest you've ever gone without?" he asked again

"Uh . . . yeah," I said as Jasper trailed kisses down to my caller bone. "I guess so. I've never felt like this though."

"Glad we can turn you on," Jasper laughed lightly. I was majorly turned on. The ache between my legs was more present than it was early that morning. It felt like a hunger that couldn't be satisfied.

"Can . . . can I . . ." I began before loosening my train of thought as Peter began to kiss along my neck as Jasper made his way back up to my throat.

"Can you what, sug'?" Peter asked.

"Can I help you out?" I asked as my face flamed red. I had never had to ask for something that I actually wanted to do before.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Peter asked huskily.

"Well, I do have two hands. . . . . and there's two of you . . . ." I hinted. I was already embarrassed. I didn't want to ask them to give 'em a hand job.

"So what you are saying, is that you want to give us both a hand job?" Jasper asked, pulling away from me slightly.

"Yes?" I answered, wrinkling my nose.

"You really don't have to," Jasper said, shocked.

"But I want to," I pleaded. "You must need release." Because I knew I wanted one . . . badly.

"You can stop any time, no regrets," Peter said as right before his mouth covered him once again.

I moved my hand slowly down past Peter's back, and around to his front as he continued to kiss me. I moved his shirt up, exposing some of his stomach. I followed his the hair that was spilling out around his pj's pants that he had changed into a while ago.

Running my hand over the top of his private part, I felt his hard length pressed against my hand. I slowly took my time moving his pants down so I could wrap my small warm hand around his big warm penis. I felt him jump at my touch, and I smiled up at Peter through my eye lashes.

"Does playing with him make you wet?" Jasper asked quietly as he spooned up against my back and reached a hand over me to cover my own hand. His hand engulfed mine.

"I think it does," Peter moaned as Jasper began to move my hand up and down his shaft. "Oh . . ."

"I think he likes that, darlin'," Jasper laughed as he poured some cold lube onto his hand before replacing it and causing Peter to jerk and moan from the sensation.

I played around with how he liked my touch on him. Every man was different on what they liked. I swirled my thumb around the head which leaked pre-cum. It made him moan once again as I did that. Jasper continued to keep his hand on mine, but let me take control. I stroked Peter the best that I could. My hand couldn't reach all the way around him, but I didn't mind. He was thick and long.

Peter slowly let him hand trace against my arm and my side of my body, but never touched me where I wanted him to the most. I could feel Jasper pressing his hardness into my butt, almost hitting the spot I wanted release from. By now, we had ended up on the floor somehow.

Peter all of a sudden moved my hand out of the way before pressing his own hardness between the junction of my legs, causing both Jasper and me to moan out loud. My hand went to his hair as I crashed my lips to his. Jasper moved my hair and began to kiss my neck.

"I can't wait to take you in every way," Jasper moaned aloud as he continued to dry hump my back side.

"Has anyone ever taken you there?" Peter asked as he broke away from my mouth.

"No," I breathed, letting the feeling of pleasure wash over me. I wanted this to be about my boys; to give them release. I closed my eyes in bliss. Peter was hitting the best place ever, bringing me closer to the edge. I could feel my underwear grow wetter and wetter. The idea was frightening, but a turn on at the same time.

"Cum with us," Peter moaned, as he pumped a few more times against me, causing Jasper to arch into me more.

I came hard as white lights blinded me behind my closed eyes. I moaned as both boys grew even harder before they came. They slowed, taking deep breathes to gain back control of their bodies.

"Think's sug'," Peter spoke sleepily. "I think that's the best organism I've ever had."

"I agree," Jasper spoke. "I think I'm ready for bed now, after I change my pants."

"Sorry," I laughed out loud. "Wait, no I'm not sorry at all."

"Oh you little . . ." Peter said before he began to tickle me. I laughed, trying to push his hands away without any success.

* * *

Let me know how the lemon was :) it was my first, and while it's not a full out lemon, I want to know if I need to improve writing one or not!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Thank you everyone that has reviewed! I love hearing what you have to say!

* * *

Chapter 10

The next few days go smoothly. I finally got back to writing in my journal as Jasper went back to work. He had to go back to the compound to make appearances just in case Edward did say something to James. Jasper was not happy, but kept saying that the pay was good. While he was gone, Peter and I ran to town to pick up some packages of items that we ended up ordering from online to get everyone enough clothes to last through winter. I ended up ordering a few warmer pj's to wear.

"Normally here in Colorado, we don't get snow until late September, but sometimes it likes to dump a bucket over everything a few weeks early," Peter said on the way to town. "And sometimes with the first few snow storms, the power gets knocked out, so we always have a few extra blankets in the closets."

"I think the snow is pretty," I said as I looked out the window seeing the evidence of fall on the trees. The leaves were all different colors. Reds. Browns. Greens.

"Every season does have its perks," Peter laughed lightly.

Once we had stopped at the post office and got the four boxes, we headed back home.

"I think we should start looking at bigger houses. My feeler is demanding that we find something that can fit four people comfortably," Peter said on the way back to the house.

"Why?" I asked. I liked the house we currently had. It fit us.

"Well, you may want to have your own space to do a craft or hobby. Right now, we don't have any extra space for you to do that. Plus if we have guests over they need a space to sleep," Peter explained.

"But I don't do crafts," I stated, looking at him. What would I do anyways?

"I'm sure you would want to find something to do. Reading can't be the only hobby you have. Maybe learn to sew, which Esme would be thrilled to teach you. Or paint. There's a ton of crafts out there," Peter replied as he glanced over at me.

"I don't what I can do," I said. What if I can't do any of those?

"We can find something that you like to do. If an idea doesn't work out, we will try something else. And you know by now that money is not an issue, sug'," Peter spoke. "I like to paint, just haven't for years now. I also enjoy puzzles and a few other things."

"Okay, but where do you do puzzles?" I asked. I have yet to see any puzzles laid out.

"Usually the coffee table and Jasper usually helps too. We haven't gotten another one out yet since we finished the last one," Peter answered as we pulled up in front of the house.

"So, what kind of house do you want?" Peter asked me after we got into the house. He put the packages on by the coffee table before he began to open them up.

"Somewhere in the country. Away from people," I said. I didn't even have to think about it. I enjoyed being out here without many people passing by or showing up out of the blue.

"Perfect!" Peter said. "Here, you can look at this realtor app and let me know if there's anything that catches your eye." I gave me my iPad after downloading the realtor app. I entered the zip code of where we were, and began to look around.

I spent most of the day then looking at houses. I found a few that I liked, but nothing really stood out to me. There was one house that looked beautiful, but only had three bedrooms. Peter had stated that houses come on the market daily, so I should just keep looking. And I could look around in neighboring towns.

Jasper came back a little before dinner while Peter and I were working on making chili. Jasper looked worn out and tired.

"That bad?" Peter asking as he wrapped his arms around his mate and brought him into a hug.

"You have no idea," Jasper sighed tiredly. "The auction is in one week, and the girls that are to be lined up are just children. It's disgusting. There's this one girl who I hope to save before that time. I have to get the FBI to take action before the auction. There's no way they can wait any longer."

"Who's the girl?" I asked. Maybe I knew her.

"She's new. She was kidnapped and taken to the compound shortly after you left that place. I'm not sure how old she is, since I really couldn't ask, but she looks too young. Her parents are both dead, so there isn't anyone looking for her, but she bores our marks. I have to get her out of there in the next few days."

"Can you have a one on one time with her?" I asked. "Like ask for her services. I know members have asked for it before. "

"I probably could. James did offer her to me, but how can that help get her out?" Jasper asked as he came up next to me.

"You can take her to a hotel room, where Peter would be waiting at, and then you guys bring her here. Tell James she kicked you and ran away. No one really thought I'd have any fight left in me after so long being there," I proposed.

"That could work. But I can't leave you here alone, Bella. Not with Edward out there. Esme hasn't seen him since the incident and he skipped his therapy sessions that Carlisle had demanded that he go to," Peter said.

"Then I will go, or I can go to Rose's place," I shrugged. I didn't care where I had to go, even if it was with my mates. I wanted to help.

"Ok, you can go. The girl may be scared of us anyways," Jasper said. "I will go tomorrow and see what we can do. I will let your two know what happens."

"Sounds good. Now let's eat," Peter said as he set the table.

~SG~

That night as we lay in bed, Jasper and Peter talked about buying a new house, and what we would need furniture wise. They didn't really want to move too far away so they were still close to their parents since they all had lived here for less than a year already and would not need to move for another six years or so to keep up appearances.

"Did you find anything you liked?" Jasper asked me.

"Not yet," I answered as I looked at a few other little towns nearby. "But I want to stay close to the mountains. I like the scenery." I really didn't want to move to a city. I hated living in Denver where the compound was at. It was always too busy and too loud. I liked the feel of being out in the country, away from the noise and rude people.

"Okay, let us know if anything catches your eye," Jasper said.

We ended up falling asleep late that night. Both boys were cuddled up next me like we've been sleeping for weeks now.

I am not sure how long we were asleep before a loud banging at the door woke us up from our sleep. Jasper quickly pulled on a shirt before shuffling to the door to see who would be here at such an early hour.

"I need you to stay as quiet as possible," Peter whispered to me as he had me stay laying down in the bed next to him but covered completely with a blanket so I wouldn't be seen if anyone came into the dark room.

I merrily nodded to him.

"What?" I heard Jasper say from the living room.

"I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" spoke a voice that I recognized from the compound. He was the one that was in charge of making sure everyone was placed where they should be for the Masters.

"I don't think so," Jasper answered quietly.

"You sure?" the man asked again. He sounded extremely determined. "I ran into a friend and he said she was seen around here."

"Haven't seen her. We had a house guest for a few weeks, but she left all of a sudden one night when we were sleeping."

"Where do you think she went? My sister is good at masking who she really is."

"I really have no idea," Jasper answered through a yawn. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed. I have a busy up ahead."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Please, let me know if you see her," the guest replied before the door was shut a little too rough.

"Okay, no more going out." Jasper spoke as he entered the room. "And Bella is not to be left along at all. Caius is not known for his gentleness. I'm surprised he didn't recognize me."

"He's never been smart to remember faces or names," I supplied. "He could never remember who any of us girls were, or where we were to be sometimes."

"Well, I still want you guys to be careful when you are out, but no more walking or running until the FBI can get these guys closed down," Jasper stated as he drew me in for a hug. "Luckily, that picture he had was not the correct picture. It was photo-shopped. The hair was brown, and had brown eyes, but the rest was not you at all. The face was just too round."

"Does that mean that he will try to take any brown haired and eyed girl?" Peter asked.

"I sure hope not. Although the girl I saw had brown eyes, but had darker hair," Jasper spoke as he rubbed his face.

"I have a feeling that it won't be that easy to stay hidden," Peter spoke up. "Maybe we need to leave for a while and not stick around?"

"I can't go anywhere, not with the mission, but you two can go. Go to Rose's or something," Jasper said. "But I still will need help with the girl to get her out of there."

"We will be there, Jas," Peter said. "And I will make sure that Bella stays safe."

As the sun finally began to rise in the cloudy sky, Jasper left to go back to the compound to inquire about the girl. Peter paced the house while I sat on the couch. I didn't know what to do to help him. His 'feeler' was acting up and he didn't know what to do about it. I was trying to keep my mind busy by writing in my journal and looking at houses. Maybe if we moved somewhere that had a gate, they would both feel safer. Although I doubted that would keep any of the members from the compound out if they wanted in.

I had dressed in a simple pair of black yoga shorts and a long tank top that was almost more like a dress than a t-shirt. My hair was up in a messy bun.

When Peter said he couldn't take it anymore, he went to go take a relaxing shower so he could hopefully get his thoughts calmed down. He was nervous and scared of something.

While he was in the shower, I turned the TV and was watching Storage Hunters on the A&E channel. The boys liked it, and I had grown to like it also. It was always interesting what storage containers held behind worn out items.

I didn't know that the back door opened and that someone stepped in, not making a noise as I paid attention to the TV show. I didn't know who it was, but I instantly felt a needle jam into my neck and a cold liquid follow my veins as my vision became blurry.

I didn't even have time to yell as my mouth was covered as the drugs took control over my body.

"Shh, my pet. I got you. You're safe now," spoke the calm voice from behind me. "Let the drug take you away. I will take you home in a little bit once you are asleep."

I shook my head, trying to will away the drugs from my system before they had a chance to take my system over.

As I looked over my shoulder to see who had me, I was met with the dull green eyes that I had hoped to never see again.

"Hello," he smiled at me, well more of a glare within a smile. "Now, I expect you to behave like a good little pet. I know James has taught you well, even though those two you call mates slacked on your training here."

The only thing I could do was take deep breaths through my nose as my eyes began to close on their own accord. I could feel the drugs taking effect over my body, not caring that I had tried to fight them off.

"Good, pet," Edward spoke as I slumped against the couch as his hand left my mouth. Darkness soon found me.

* * *

Leave a reveiw! I am not sure when I can update again, since my kids are back home from spending the last few days at grandmas house. Only three or so chapters left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I became aware of my body again, I was laying on the cold dirty cement floor. Behind my closed lids, I could tell that I was in a dark room with no light. I felt chains around my wrists, holding me to my spot. I was on my side at an awkward angle. My entire body was tired and worn down, like I hadn't slept for weeks. I slowly blinked, hoping to clear my vision and gain back control of my body.

I did the best I could not to panic. I was worried how Jasper and Peter were taking my disappearance rather than what would happen to me. I thought I had gone through almost everything already that could be done, so I really had nothing to fear. I didn't want to go through any pain, but I could handle it. Jasper would come soon, since he was working on the inside to bring this place down.

Slowly sitting up, I found out that I really couldn't move much from the spot I was at. The clink of the chains sounded as I tried to move. I was able to pull my knees up to my chest with my back touching the wall. I had maybe two inches to move around with the chains.

I could see the other side of the room, and it was twice as big as the dark room I had been in before. I've never been here, so I really didn't know what to expect. I was alone, and couldn't hear any screams from others. Maybe this was a new punishment area?

I don't know how long I sat there, between lost in thought and spacing as my mind was still jumbled. I know I dozed off and on. I had nothing here to keep my mind busy from my own thoughts. I wanted Jasper. I wanted Peter. Would I be put up for auction if they didn't get here in time? What would my punishment be?

I finally heard footsteps echo down the hallway. I could hear the thump, thump, thump, of the owner as he whistled a happy tune. I braced myself as they neared and slowed down to where the door may have possibly been at.

The door squeaked opened slowly as black boots stomped into the room. A light was instantly turned on. It wasn't very bright, but bright enough to cause me to shut my eyes from the brightness that was swept into the dark room. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I slowly looked around. The room was littered with stains of blood all over. It contrasted against the dirty gray everything was.

"Hello, my lovely," spoke Master James as he kneed down in front of me, but far enough away that I would be unable to touch him at all, even if I wanted to. "I certainly have missed you. I was quite surprised that Mr. Masen had seen you, let alone found you. I thought I had killed you in that fire."

I look anywhere but at him. I didn't want to see the blue eyes that held mirth and lust. I hated this man.

"He didn't say where he found you, really, or who you were with, which is so sad. I would love to pay the people who took care of you for me a visit. It really is a shame that you ran, and hid from me so long. I don't know what I will do with you now," Master spoke calmly from his kneeled position. His feet were planted firmly apart with his elbows resting on the top of them.

I ignored him the best I could, not daring to look at him. He wanted a reaction from me, some sign that I knew where I was, and how I got there.

"Now, since you were so naughty, and ran away like the little child you are, you are chained up. I have yet to decide on a punishment for you. So, until I figure out what to do with you, I will be keeping you down here, like a chained dog," he laughed.

"Of course, you will be let out for training sessions, and when your service is required, but any other time, you will be here. You will not be allowed food, to start off with. So are you going to talk? Or continue to stay quiet?"

I didn't say anything, not knowing what to say. Whatever I would have said would egg him on more.

"Why won't you answer me!?" he shouted as he slapped my cheek causing me to bang my head against the wall behind me. I contained my cry of shock.

"Maybe I should sell you at the auction? Or should I maybe keep you for myself? It'd be so much fun to keep you all to myself, for you to be there at my every beck and call," he laughed as he stood up and began to pace the small room.

"Or better yet! Let all the members have free rein of you. So many choices. Which to choose?" he continued on happily.

I sat still where I was, keeping my head against the wall. I was determined to not look at him. I could hear him mumbling about something to himself. All of a sudden, he got his phone out and texted someone. It wasn't very long afterwards when someone else began to walk down the dark hallway outside the door. I could kind of see the flashing florescent lights, but they hardly gave off any light to see where you were going.

"It needs washed," James said calmly as he moved away from the door, and as far away from me as he could get in the room.

All of a sudden, a cold bucket of water is thrown on top of my head. I gasped as the coldness that ran down my hair and onto my clothing. I was now a shivering, cold mess. But yet, I didn't say anything.

"Still not gonna' talk?" James laughed. "Fine. I will let you freeze for now and see if your attitude changes when I come back." With that, he shut the door loudly behind him, leaving me alone once again.

I took a deep breath after he was gone. I shivered violently, but I could deal with it; I'd have to.

I ended up falling asleep leaning against the wall, just waiting. I didn't have anything to do but wait anyways. I kept repeating Jasper's and Peter's name, praying they would be here to save me. To rescue me from this hell once more. I would have to repay them big time with how often they had saved me.

The banging of the door roused me out of the nap I had been taking. James stood there, with another bucket of water. He had left the light on when he had been here before, so he didn't bother with it. Instead, he walked up straight to me and dumped burning hot water one me, causing me to yelp in pain. I ducked my head the best I could, but it still burned my skin.

The water would have no lasting effects on my skin, but it still burned. I began to cry silently, not lifting my head up. He grabbed my hair and forced my head up, making me look at him. I met his dull blue eyes, glaring at him. I hoped he saw how much I hated him.

I still refused to talk to him, to even look at him. I knew it made him mad, and I enjoyed making him feel that way. He came in often, dumping cold and hot water on me ever few hours. He never once brought me anything to drink or eat.

I dozed while I was by myself, trying to keep up my strength. If I did get put up on auction, I would have to keep my mind clear so I could get out safely and quickly. I was sure Peter and Jasper were working on a way to get this place shut down, and me out of here.

Not sure how long I was chained up, and not really caring, James finally came one more time into the room.

"Oh, look, there you are," James said calmly. He was treating me like a small child who had hidden away from their parent. "Now that I got your attention, how about we get you up. We have to get you ready for the auction. Hopefully I can get my money back from all the trouble you have caused."

Ah, so I would be sold. I knew Jasper's plan about bringing the FBI right as the auction started, so I would be saved. Unless Master James changed the date.

"Now, to make you worth more, I have to get you cleaned up. Dripping wet will not be great for my profit. Although, a different kind of wet will be great," he sneered at me.

As he unhooked the chains from the walls, he roughly dragged me out of the room with my arms out in front of me. I could barely keep up, and I ended up tripping a few times in his haste. I kept my head down, not really caring where I was being dragged to.

After a few turns I ended up in a room where about ten other girls were. They were all in the kneeling position. Each girl was wear a silk night gown. There were different colors to represent their status. Who knows if there was more or not.

I was shoved to the bath tub that was filled with dirty water. While someone worked on my hair it get it out of its tangled bun, James cut off the clothes I currently had on. It was a shame. I liked that long shirt. Maybe Jasper will let me order a new one.

After being forced into the tub, my skin was scrubbed raw and my hair washed harshly. I kept my eyes down, trying to not make any eye contact with anyone.

After I was washed to the helpers' standards, I was pulled out of the tub and quickly dried off before being forced into a silver night gown. It was soft against my skin, but only went just underneath my butt. My hair was harshly brushed out and left down.

I was then forced to kneel next to the rest of the girls, while a few more had been made to enter the room. I finally looked around the room, trying to see what was expected. The room was no bigger the waiting room I usually have to be in between training sessions. There was two old rusted bath tubs, both filled with dirty water. There was a table with brushes and a few extra towels. There were four male helpers, who sometimes touched the waiting products.

I took a look at the girls that were waiting. Right next to me, I instantly knew is one like me. An Unknown. Her head is down with her dark hair covering her face. Her knees are shoulder with apart, arms behind her back. I could hear her sniffle every so often. She wore a pure white gown with a few splatters of red stains.

"Hey," I whispered quietly to her. I knew she would be able to hear me, while the girls around us would not. "You're be okay."

"No I won't," she whispered back just as quietly in a sad voice. "They killed them."

I gently touched her arm, trying to show her that I would not harm her. She slowly looked up at me, and her brown eyes will filled with so much sadness, like she would rather die than be here.

"I know it's scary. But you will get out of this. We both will. And the masters will get what they deserve," I stated calmly, allowing the truth to be seen through my eyes.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do," I smiled at her.

"Everyone up," commanded one of the males.

We all go up at the same time, keeping our heads down. Some of the girls were crying, begging to not let this happen to them. Since my hand were free from the chains, I grabbed the girl's hand, and gave it a squeeze to let her know I was there with her.

"What's your name?" I asked as we began to move out of the room.

"Bree," she answered.

"I'm Bella."

* * *

Leave me a review! By the way, sorry this was not uploaded sooner. I was going to update the other day, but this site was down, and yestorday I was busy. So here's the next chapter. Only 2 left! And they are typed, and ready to post once I read them over one more time.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your reviews, favs, and followers! I love each email alert! Keep reviewing! I do not own twilight.

* * *

Chapter 12

We were each forced onto the stage where we were to stand with our heads down and our hands linked behind our backs. I glanced up and out into the crowed, but I couldn't see past the glare of the lights that shown towards us on the stage.

"Welcome!" James spoke into a speaker, causing all of the guests to quiet instantly. I could feel Jasper and Peter here, but I couldn't see them. "Now here are our items up for auction. Each color represents their condition. The red items means they are full of fight, and not yet trained completely and may not be able to be trained. I've sure had the pleasure working them. Blue are the newest members who show great possibility to be trained the way you want them to. Some have been taken, while some are still virgins. Brown are the ones that have been here for a few years now, and they are just getting too old for my purpose here at the compound. Silver, the one and only silver, has been here the longest, and has some fight left in her. She's wonderful in all ways, but needs improvement and a stern hand. I'd recommend to keep her locked up in a cage while you are gone from the house. Now onto item number one!"

"Number one, who is in a red dress, shows fight when you try to take her from behind. She is fully trained, but likes to be tied up tight so she has less leverage to fight against you, let's starting the bidding at . . ."

Right then, a gunshot was shot off while men in black blocked all exits of the room. I knew they were FBI agents, but it didn't stop my heart from pounding in fear as people all over began to scream. James tried to run for the door we entered, but was stopped short as someone stepped in his way.

I knew I should have moved, to do something. But I could only stare in shock as the other girls all ran off, all but Bree who was pulling on my hand, yelling at me with tears on her face. James pulled a gun from behind his back right as an agent lifted his weapon and shot him in his chest. In slow motion, James fell to his knees, a look of pure fear and shock on his face. He moved his hand to his chest, seeing the blood before he fell face forward, taking his last breath.

"Bella!" I head shouted from behind me before I was grabbed roughly by my hand and began to make me step backwards. Turning my head, I saw it was Peter and I was relieved that it was him and no one else. "Come on."

I followed him, not letting go of Bree who was crying in fear. I didn't pay attention to the people who were running around like chickens with their heads cut of, not knowing what to do. I could see some FBI agents trying to get the girls that were to be auctioned to calm down and to sit down next to the wall by the stage. A few members that I recognized were either cuffed and sitting on the floor, or were dead. I tried to not look at anyone. I didn't want to see who was in what state. I was calm, surprisingly. I did see Alec cuffed and facing the wall away from the girls.

"I can't let you out, man," spoke a male that was dressed in black at the door that was farthest from the stage.

"Please. These two are my sisters, I have to get the out of here. I have looked for them for over a year. Please, let me take them," Peter begged, almost near tears. I would have laughed at his excuse, and complemented him on his acting, but knew it wasn't the time or place.

"Fine. But be fast. Get out of sight as quick as possible, got it," spoke the man, looking around and not making eye contact. He slowly opened the door, not any more than a few inches. Peter went first, before I followed with Bree right on my heels. The back parking lot was pitch black, with a lone light a few feet in front of the black car that was across the street. The light didn't shine bright, and made everything look pale yellow.

"The car is just across the street. Once we get in, I will move it to the parking lot of the fast food place just down the road where we will wait for Jasper to call us," he said as we ran towards the car. It wasn't one I had seen before, but didn't think anything of it.

Once Bree and I were in the back, Peter took off so we wouldn't be seen. Bree was a sobbing mess and was clinging to me tightly. I talked to her softly, trying to keep her calm. I knew how she felt, and I was surprised I wasn't in the same panic as her. I guess being mated to two wonderful guys really had helped me.

"Peter," I said quietly once Bree had fallen asleep leaning on me. At least she could find a calm place now, I hoped.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, turning in his seat to face me. "I would love to be able to hold you."

"I know," I said with a tired smile. "How long was I gone?"

"A week. When I came out of the shower, you were gone. I found a note saying that he had you, and that I would never get you back. Once I was able to get ahold of Jasper, he got the FBI onto the phone, and we made plans to get you back. I wanted to get you back that day, but with the compound being so big, we didn't have a good enough way to get in there. Waiting until tonight for the auction was the best bet to get everyone that had been there by force out of there.

"Jasper was upset, more so than me. I knew I shouldn't have left you to take a shower. I didn't know what to do when I couldn't find you. I thought I lost you forever," Peter said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Peter," I said, gently moving Bree and laying her on the set. I reached up and touched his face with my hand, and brought my lips to meet his in a gentle kiss. "I knew you both would come for me, again. You are my savior, my saving grace."

"I love you," Peter declared before hissing me hard. I felt his worry and love combined in his steamy kiss.

"Darn it," he grumbled as his phone began to ring, making him pull back from me to answer it. "Okay, be there in just a minute." After a short pause, he turned back to me. "Jasper's part is done. We will go pick him up, then go back home."

"What about Edward? I didn't see him?" I said quietly as Peter squealed he tires as he drove out of the parking spot we were in.

"I have no idea. He wasn't at the auction, so I'm guessing he wasn't there, or at least staying out of sight. I'm sure he knew Jasper was going to be there," Peter answered grimly. "The FBI have already swept the place out, I'm sure. They would have found him if he was there. Peter will know Edward's status."

It wasn't long before we were in the front of the old compound. I looked out the window, and couldn't help but wonder how such an ugly building was still standing. The paint was pretty much off, at least what I could see of it with the little street lights that were nearby. It looked old, cold and dark, the same way it felt inside.

There was, of course, flashing lights all over the place from the emergency vehicles as most of the girls were walked out of the building with a blanket over them since the news cast people were trying to get a story out of the commotion.

Jasper, dressed in a similar black outfit at the FBI agents, calmly walked out the door and walked toward our park car once he noticed it. He took his time, as not to draw attention to himself. With so many agents about, he wouldn't really need to worry about being seen, but couldn't take the chance.

Once he was near the car, a tall figure dressed in all black ran up to him, pushing him into the car. I couldn't help but scream, waking Bree in the process. I couldn't hear what was being said, since whoever the intruder was, was speaking to quietly for me to be able to pick up over my panic.

"Shit!" Peter yelled right as he jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about not touching what doesn't belong to you," growled the voice, glaring at me through the window. "And of course, you have to touch the two I was buying."

"Edward, really, you shouldn't be doing this," Jasper said, trying to take charge of the conversation and not draw attention to us.

"I can do what I want, you have no say over it, queer," Edward snarled, punching Jasper in his stomach. He crumbed over, holding his middle. I cried out in fear; in fear for my mate. "Now, Peter, hand over the girls, and I will let the both of you go on your merry way."

"No way. I will fight for my family, for my mate," Peter spoke, not flinching as Edward produced a gun from his back.

I held Bree tightly as she cried at the shouting outside the window. I tried to keep my emotions under control, but I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped or the tears that ran down my face.

"Edward, you really don't want to shoot me," Peter spoke, holding his hands up in surrender and slowly backing away.

"Oh, yes I do. You see, you stole my mate, my pet. I was going to buy her from James, and he'd give me a discount since I did bring her back to him. He was so happy to see her, that he would do anything for me in return. I would share with him, since I know he has a thing for his little girl that he helped create," Edward spoke calmly as he kept the gun steady and pointed to my mate. "I was her first, and I will be her last. It's a shame that I wasn't able to have her again before the auction, but James wanted her to be in isolation until the auction."

"Bella is my mate, and Jasper's; there is no way you will ever take her," Peter spoke loudly.

By now, a few agents had noticed the yelling and began to make their way over. I could see Edward's finger twitch that was on the trigger, almost like he was debating with himself about shooting Peter or not.

"You won't have her, ever," Jasper said right before he shot his own gun off, hitting Edward right in the head. He collapsed with no more than a small cry of shock.

Jasper and Peter both ran to me as I flung myself out of the car, leaving Bree a sobbing mess in the back. I wanted my mates, and nothing was going to stop me. I flung my body into both of theirs, crying in happiness and relief. Luckily, they both caught me as my legs gave out.

"Is everything okay here?" asked an agent as he stepped around the car.

"Yeah. Can you take care of the trash over there? It's one of our kind, so you know what to do," Jasper spoke as he lifted his face away from me for just a second. I had my head tucked between the two.

"Sure thing, boss," spoke the agent happily, like nothing fazed him.

I couldn't help but laugh at the easy going manner, which is turn caused my mates to laugh along with me.

"Boss?" I giggled.

"Yeah. Seth is the newest member on my missions I go on, but I think I'm going to take some time off for a while," Jasper answered. "But let's get home first."

Once we were all in the car, where Bree was silently crying, we headed back towards home. Once I was back in the car, Bree scooted closer to me so she was as close as could be. I talked to her quietly, trying to explain that everything would be better now, and that no one would hurt her here. I hoped that she would be okay, even if it was obvious that she didn't trust any male.

She ended up falling asleep on the way home, and when we pulled up, Alice was sitting on the front steps, bouncing her legs. She somehow knew what would happen before it did. I think Peter mentioned something about her seeing the future.

"Oh Bella!" Alice said as she pulled me into a tight hug right as I stepped out of the car with Bree close behind me. "I was so worried about you. We all were."

I awkwardly hugged her back with one arm, since Bree had a death grip on my other.

"And who's this?" Alice asked, backing away from me a bit.

"This is Bree," I said, giving said girl a small smile. "She's one of us."

"I like her already," Alice said, surprisingly containing her happiness. "Can I help you get cleaned up, Bree?" she asked once we were inside. We weren't too dirty, but having a nice warm bath did sound good, but after I spent time with my two mates.

"Okay," Bree answered quietly after looking up at me to gauge my reaction. I smiled gently at her, moving her hand from mine and placing in into Alice's.

I instantly grabbed both of my mates' hands and dragged them to our bedroom. They came willingly. I crawled up onto the bed, where they both curled into me and hugged me with everything they had. We ended up crying ourselves to sleep from all the stress of the past week, the deaths of all our enemies, and the relief of being in each other's arms.

* * *

Leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys the ending. Leave me a review.

Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Chapter 13 : Epilogue

It has been a little over a year now since I met Jasper and Peter. My mates. They saved me, from myself, from the compound, and my memories. I can remember that night I ran into Peter plain as day. He was my saving angel. It took me a while to let Jasper close to me, but in time, I came to depend on him.

It's not often you see me without one of my boys attached to me. After the breakup of the compound, I felt freer. I didn't have to look over the shoulder, or worry about anyone finding me.

Every once in a while, I'd have a nightmare, but they grew farther apart each time. I was now comfortable being able to explore who I was, and what I liked. I didn't have to worry about Edward, since Jasper shot him in the head, and his body was burned within a few short minutes so he couldn't regenerate. I sometimes thought about how he should have suffered more, but at least he was gone, and not a problem any longer.

James was tried and sentenced to life in prison with no parole. He was sent to the island prison that holds our kind, so there was no possible escape, and they guards treat the inmates like they should be treated. Like an animal. There is no outside time, no communication or time with the others. Really, it was perfect for James, even if he was only human. He finally got his punishment for how he treated all of the girls he trained.

I began to get closer to my mates' family, and felt like I belonged. It was a wonder feeling. Because of my history, I was unable to have children, but that was fine with me. Bree looked up to me like I was her mother, and I guess in a way I was. She was only fifteen when the compound was busted.

Once she began to trust my boys, and the family, she began to have feelings for Alice. She was confused, and scared, since her parents were against that sort of thing. I encouraged her to become friends with Alice, and see where it went.

About four months after that, they were happily in love, and you couldn't even tell where Bree was months ago. It was nice to see her so happy, and Alice did everything she could to keep Bree that way.

We ended up moving to a country home that was perfect for us. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms. A basement with a rec room, and office, and even a hot tub outside. Bree still lived with us, although she stayed at Alice's place at least once a week, if not more.

We still went to the lake a few times during the summer season, and I learned to swim, with the help of Peter. Jasper refused, saying he liked me being a damsel in distress.

About three months after everything went down, we finally made love. The three of us all together.

_We were lying in bed, making out. It was the usual thing to do. Bree was at Alice's house, staying the night for a sleep over. They were just friends, but I could tell they were meant to be. _

_I had just taken a shower, and thought the idea of coming to them as they lay in bed without clothes on would be a nice surprise for them both. I had shocked them both when I came out of the bathroom naked, and they were lost for words. _

_Peter was kissing down my body, exploring my nakedness. Jasper was kissing my neck. I was sure I was moaning, but I didn't care. I wanted a release, and I was going to do anything possible to get one. Each of their hands explored my soft skin, touching and pinching my harden nipples. _

_I was soaking wet by the time Peter got down to my lower lips, and he groaned loudly before licking me once, bottom to top. I arched into him, wanting more. Begging. _

_"Do you want us both, darlin'?" Jasper asked as he kissed the side of my mouth._

_"Yes," I moaned. "So bad."_

_"Both at the same time. In both of your holes?" Peter asked, raising an eye brow. _

_I nodded my head, lost for words as he went back to sucking on my clit. As he continued to suck, I felt a lubed up finger circle my hole before gently pushing in. It was the once place that was never taken. I was happy to give them that last bit of virginity. _

_I moaned as Jasper's finger began to slide in and out in a soft rhythm. Once I was loosened, he added a second as Peter met him in a soft kiss. _

_"Who do you want where?" Peter asked as he pulled away and turned to me. _

_"I don't care," I moaned. _

_"Okay," Jasper said as he indicated for Peter to go ahead and lay down on his back. He slid his fingers out, causing me to whimper, before telling me to ride Peter. _

_I did as I was told. I slowly slid myself up onto Peter's Peter, and slipped down, groaning at the thickness of him. It really had been a long time. He stretched me in ways I didn't know a mate could. _

_I felt Jasper stick his two fingers back in, and it felt amazing, having both holes filled at the same time. Jasper was slow, so he wouldn't cause me to cum yet. He slowly added another finger in, stretching me more. _

_"I'm gonna' try now. Let me know if you don't like it, or it hurts, okay darllin'?" Jasper said as he slipped a condom over his penis. _

_"Okay," I whimpered as the loss of feeling from him._

_It wasn't long before he positioned himself at my entrance after lathering up with a whole ton of lube. Peter slowed his pace, almost coming to a stop as Jasper slowly working his way in. It hurt a little as he stretched me out, but it was bearable. _

_Once he was all the way in, and began to move slowly. Peter began to move also. One would move in while the other moved out. The sensation was almost overwhelming. I knew I wasn't going to last long, and neither would my boys. _

_They each played with my breasts, tweaking my harden nipples. I could feel the heat soaring up through my abdominal, and I faintly whispered something about almost coming. _

_It didn't take long before both men grunted and we all fell over the edge together, proclaiming our love to one another. _

We has explored ever room, except for Bree's, sexually. Let it be a blow job, hand job, one on one sex, or a threesome, no surface was left untainted. I couldn't be happier.

The End

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Leave a review, and maybe I will add some outtakes. I am also on Facebook. Link is in profile.

You can keep me on author alert, as I hope to make the other 2 stories I have up better, plus add a few new ones :)

Some recs!

Unobstructed Views by spudzmom

Gentle Touches by LouLouCullen (an awesome story!)

Just to love her by MissMonsters2


End file.
